The Monster I've Become REWRITE
by RandomWriter21
Summary: Kicked out of the orphanage at age 4 then taken in by Danzo, watch as Naruto discards his humanity and becomes something else entirely. Random, slightly insane Naruto. Pairings: Hinata, Anko, Seras ON HIATUS UNTIL EDITING IS DONE
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hellsing

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – demon talk/jutsu

* * *

**Prologue**

Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Some of you have probably heard about me and my struggles in life whether it is beatings for an unknown reason, or getting used as target practice for some of the ninja that chase me. I used to live in an orphanage until age 4 as the caretaker kicked me out telling me that demons can fend for themselves; I did not know what that meant at the time. For about three months I lived on the street in nothing but a cardboard box. Clothes, food, and some of the necessities I managed to scrounge up from the dumpsters; I wore an orange tracksuit back then that was too big for me, but I did not care as it kept me warm. My life was a living hell for those three months; that is until a man by the name of Danzo came up to me one day.

"What is your name young one?" said Danzo

I pointed to myself and said: "Name?"

"Yes you, what is your name?"

"My name Naruto" I exclaimed proudly

"Oh, you are the person I am looking for. Come here child and let me help you." Said Danzo holding out his hand

I back up into a corner and get in the fetal position: "No, you are a bad man, bad man going to beat me up."

Danzo's eyes take on a look of sadness and bends down to my level: "No, I am not going to hurt you, I want to help. What is your goal in life Naruto?"

"Goal? What's a goal?" I say

"You know dreams of what you want to be when grown up." Danzo says

"Oh, I want to be Hokage and be the best ninja there is!" I proclaim loudly

"You do, well I can help you with that goal if you come with me child. I can make you the strongest ninja in all of Elemental Countries." Says Danzo smirking

"YAY" I say doing a stupid happy dance "I wanna go now, let's go."

Danzo chuckles: "Just walk down the alley a little bit; I will be right behind you, OK."

"OK mis…" I never finished as I felt a sharp blow to the back of my neck and everything went black.

That was four years ago, I am now eight years old, a changed person, I am no longer considered human. How you might ask? I will tell you what hell I went through in those four years of my life and show you how I came to be.

**ROOT Base – Year One Naruto's Age: 4**

I woke up to find myself lying on a sofa wondering what happened and where I am. I was about to get up and look around when the door in the room opened. It was Danzo who came in.

"I am sorry I had to knock you out Naruto, but I could not risk you seeing where I took you. Can you forgive an old man like me?"

I ponder but make a choice: "hmm, I guess so." As I shrug my shoulders

Danzo smiles, "Good, now for this year I am going to teach you how to read, write, and how to harness your chakra. We will see what happens after that OK."

I nod my head, "Ok JiJi" I realize what I said and cover my mouth with my hands

Danzo chuckles: "It's alright Naruto you are not in any trouble. You can call me that if you wish."

So for the entire year I did what Danzo said and found him to be a nice guy; that is until I accessed my chakra. I was told to tap into my chakra without a shirt on which seemed kind of odd to me but I complied. I saw Danzo's eyes light up like a Christmas tree and did not know why. Soon after doing so, I was ushered into a room in which the door locked behind me. I saw Danzo talking to someone but I could not make out what they were saying.

**Outside the room**

Danzo turns to one of his ROOT advisors and says: "That child has the seal for the nine-tailed fox on him. I had my suspicions, but seeing that proved those suspicions."

"What do you want to do sir?" said the advisor

"I think a little testing is in order to see how far we can get this boy to submit under our will." Danzo said

**Back in the room**

Danzo turned and looked at me through the door with sad looking eyes. I saw him move his hand to some sort of device on the wall and then I heard a hissing sound in the room. I began to feel sleepy and within five minutes, blackness overcame me once again. It was then; I knew Danzo was not to be trusted.

**ROOT BASE - Year Two Naruto's Age: 5**

I woke up to find myself chained to a wall in a four foot by four foot room with a large piece of glass which I assumed was a window right in front of me. I could not see through the mirror however but felt like others can see me from the other side. To the left of the window was a heavy steel door; I knew now escape was impossible. I was scared; I wanted to go home but realized that I had no home so I knew then and there that the next few years would be absolute hell. I looked down and realized that I am no longer in my orange jumpsuit but am dressed in only dark tan pants. The door opens with a frightening squeal signifying metal rubbing on metal; I jerk my head up to see two people in white trench coats come at me with a tray of five syringes filled with god knows what. I struggled in my bindings trying to get away from the needles that came closer to my body but it was to no avail; the foreign liquids went in, I screamed bloody murder and passed out. This was the extent of my year, I was injected with fluid after fluid to see how my body would react; the faces on the doctors (men in white coats) signified that they were not pleased for some reason. I only hoped Sarutobi-Jiji would find me and get me out of this hell hole.

**ROOT BASE – Years Three and Four Naruto's age: 6-7**

The next couple years were torture and I mean it in a literal sense. For these next two years I was repeatedly beaten, stabbed, mutilated, and such and for what. It was for the doctors to record my healing factor which I found to be quite remarkable. If a shallow cut was done on my body, it would sizzle and close up within a minute's time. They also purposely broke my bones to see how they healed and they found that they somehow reset themselves before healing within a couple days.

As a result of all this torture my happy mask disappeared and a new me rose out of the ashes per say. My blue eyes that used to be so full of life were now cold, dark, and seemingly lifeless. My voice went from high pitched and jumpy, to monotone and without emotion. My body, however, changed the most as I was given only water and one piece of bread for an entire month. I was cold, dying of starvation, and had a thirst for showing these bastards what true fear is. I did not know it at the time, but this feeling awoke a beast inside of me but nothing would happen unless something triggered it. For three years, I have not seen Danzo and I guessed he was going over the findings on me. I really wanted to show him the new me, and I got my wish a week before by eighth birthday.

I heard the door squeal and lifted my head to see who came inside my domain as I liked to call it; it was Danzo.

"How are you Naruto, I hope my treatments are going well. Are you enjoying yourself in my company?" Danzo said with an evil smirk on his bandaged face.

I just glared at him with my cold blue lifeless eyes.

"Come now, don't give me that look. I am only doing what is necessary for you to achieve your goal remember?"

"When I get out of here," I said in the darkest monotone voice I could muster, "I will enjoy beating the shit out of you and everyone here."

Danzo chuckles: "Too bad for you then as within the next year, if your test results do not show something I will be forced to kill you and end your silly little dream."

It was then that something snapped in my mind and with strength I never thought I had I broke my chain bindings scaring the living shit out of Danzo.

"ROOT to me" He yells

ROOT agents swarm in, about 10 in all, giving Danzo time to escape. I do not know what overcame me that day, but killing nine ROOT, more like taking them apart limb from limb, felt exhilarating. The last ROOT alive managed to hit me with a tranquilizer and put me back in chains, but this time he doubled them.

**ROOT BASE - Year 5 Naruto's age: 8**

We are now to the present, to see what I have become, to see what triggered all this.

I was slowly dying of starvation but that did not matter to me as I have seen my life flash before my eyes many times before so death to me was nothing more than that. The door opens with a squeal and Danzo comes in with the two doctors I have seen for most of my life now. Danzo walks up to me and slaps me hard across the face. I just glare at him with my lifeless eyes and spit in his face.

"GRAH, you have been a nothing for years. The tests we have done provide NOTHING. Your dream is now forfeit; I hope you make peace with whatever hell you are going to." Danzo says with extreme rage and frustration. "Doctors, inject the liquid and leave. We will let it do the work and when we return we have a body to dispose of."

"Yes sir" they say as they grab my arm and inject me with the clear liquid.

They all leave the room and close the door with a *SLAM*

My mind starts to go fuzzy and my vision starts to blur. I just sigh to myself and smile, my first true smile since age four, and decide to welcome death with open arms. My death however would signal a rebirth of sorts; I would no longer be human.

**Mindscape**

I wake up and look around and find myself in a sewer and looking at a large gate in front of me with what looks like a seal in the middle. Not even caring about my life, I walk to the front of the cage to see a massive red claw shoot out at me. No I did not jump in fright or run away; that was the old me that Danzo broke. I just stood there stoic as ever and not having a care in the world.

"**Hmmm what's this? My jailor is not afraid of me. Tell me child why are you not afraid?**" the voice said showing me his fox like head with deep red cat like eyes.

"I accept death not run away from it, the people that I thought I could trust made me into who I am; an emotionless husk." I say in a monotone voice

"**Amusing Kit, do you know who I am by any chance?**" I shake my head no "**I am the great Kyubbi, nine tailed fox hence why you should fear me**" Kyuubi says in a slight whine

"Oh shut it fuzzy, I am not afraid of you simply because I am dying in the real world as I am assuming this is my mind.

"**WHAT?! IF YOU DIE I DIE! What happened if I might ask?**"

"To make a long story short fuzzy, I was taken at age four, shown kindness and had it stripped away at age five through now, eight, in the form of experimental liquids being injected into me, torturing, and countless tests to see how my body would react." I said without emotion

A new voice spoke up: "Now, now fox I am sure we can make a compromise to keep this boy alive."

I turn around and see a man that is about seven foot tall, wearing a fedora, orange sunglasses, a wicked looking trench coat, and weird looking outfit. Also there were some sort of weapon on his hips, oh and he had scary sharp looking teeth.

"Who in the nine circles of hell are you?" I say

"Why, I am called many names. Vlad the Impaler, the No-life King, and more recently Alucard."

"**That's a lie, the No-life King died thousands of years ago!**" the Kyuubi yells

"Not true, you see this boy here," pointing to me, "woke his side of the family up when enduring all that torture."

Kyuubi's eyes widen: "**You mean to tell me that the boy in front of me is a descendent!**"

I just stay silent trying to absorb all this in, but eventually I speak up.

"You know, I am dying out in the real world and would love to show that cocksucker Danzo a few things if I live."

"Mwahaha. I like you kid, you remind me of myself. Now to keep you living, Kyuubi and I would have to merge with you. Before you ask, no you will not be a demon or human for that matter; you will be what are considered a vampire. Blood will be your sustenance if we do this." Alucard says

I just wave my hand in a sign meaning continue.

"Now, when this happens you will gain my look meaning my features not my clothes and weapons." I start to pout but Alucard continues "Even though you have no weapons, you will gain what abilities I have used over the years; do not worry, they will come naturally to you."

"**Now wait just a damn moment. What if I don't want to merge with the Kit, don't I get a say in this?!**"

Before Alucard can say something I retort:

"Fuck you fuzzy! I know you want to live as if I die you die. So are you gonna merge with me or what?!" I say with some slight emotion.

Both Alucard and Kyuubi are wide-eyed but start laughing. They look at each other, nod, and send waves of chakra at me; one is red (Kyuubi) and the other black (Alucard). The chakra mixes and enters my body and I have no choice but to scream; the pain is almost unbearable.

**ROOT cell**

I wake up and look around and notice my physique has changed. I am no longer malnourished, instead of the short four foot five I am a tall five foot five. Although my physique has changed, I am still in those dark tan pants; before I can break out of the bindings, a rush of information hits me almost making me pass out. I quickly recover and break the chains holding me captive and look into the window to see that my whisker marks are gone and that my hair is not blonde anymore, it is shoulder length black. I smile and notice my teeth are the same as Alucards; sharp and pointy. The same is with my eyes; no longer are they blue, they are amber orange. My once unfit body is now slightly muscular; it is built like an athlete.

"_Time to pay Danzo a visit_" I think as I go intangible and slide through the wall.

Once I get to the other side, the doctors notice me and run to sound the alarm which I let them because I wanted to have some fun with the people that gave me hell for the last four years of my life.

A deafening horn blares and red lights are flickering signifying the alarm has been tripped. As I walk out into the main corridor ROOT agents rush in and attempt to kill me anyway possible. I let out my KI which throws them to the ground in which I laugh ominously and say:

"Nice night for a drink isn't it."

I rush forward using speeds I never thought were possible and started ripping everyone in my way limb to limb; the blood they spill absorbing into my body.

* * *

**AN:** Yah, I know the Prologue is basically the same as the original but I and most readers enjoyed it so all I did was tweak some things. After this chapter, nothing will be the same; it will be totally different. Hope you enjoy the rewrite.


	2. Chapter 1: The Monster I've Become

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hellsing

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD **- jutsu

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Monster I've Become**

Four years, it has been four long and boring years for the Sandaime Hokage as the light of his life disappeared without a trace. Ever since that day, he has sent out ANBU squads in hope of finding said person. The person that brings so much joy and happiness to Sarutobi's life is none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

Sarutobi is sitting at his desk facing his and any other kages worst nightmare; paperwork. He sighs and decides to take a small break and pulls out a drawer in his desk and pulls out a small orange book and kicks back and reads. If anyone was in the room at the time they would hear perverted giggles and see the Sandaime with a slightly bloody nose. Yes my friend, the Sandiame Hokage is a pervert.

His reading is cut short by an immense feeling of dread that he has not felt in eight years.

"_Is the Kyuubi free from its cage? Oh no, Naruto!"_ the Sandaime thinks

The streets below are in panic, people are running around saying its back it's going to kill us all; it is complete chaos.

"ANBU" Sarutobi yells, "Get me a tracker team and send every ANBU we got over to where that feeling is. I just hope that we do not run into what I think we might."

"Yes sir!" they say as they leave to collect the team.

"_Oh Naruto, I hope you are OK. I failed you Minato, I could not protect your son like you asked me to. Forgive me."_ Sarutobi thinks as he walks out of his office and proceeds to the location of that feeling of dread with his team of ANBU.

**ROOT Base**

The base is strewn with body parts and corpses and evil laughter and screams echo around the halls. Blood is not present; it gets absorbed into Naruto's body.

"KILL THIS FUCKER!" Yells the captain of the ROOT Squad

"We've tried everything sir, this…this THING in front of us does not die." Says his second in command "We have already beheaded him twice but he still comes back for more, what do we do sir?"

"We have no choice; we cannot let this monster get to Danzo. ROOT!" Fifty ROOT ANBU come from behind the captain "Delta squad, support Alpha squad in taking this son of a bitch down; try everything…and I mean it."

"Yes sir" Delta squad chimes in and rushes to defeat the beast in front of them.

Naruto continues to systematically kill the ANBU in front of him. He dodges a slash from a katana and grabs the offenders arm; now a regular person would not do much damage to said arm, but this person has Alucard's strength. The arm was reduced to a bloody stump. He continues to dodge slashes, punches and kicks and once in a while grabbing an ANBU to use as a shield making their buddies kill him. Just as he was about to finish off Alpha squad cries of

**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique**

**Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet**

**Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet**

**Wind Release: Great Slashing Tornado**

**Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder**

are heard from Delta squad. The remaining Alpha squad quickly jumps away as the jutsus merge to create a massive black mass of raw power.

"This is way too big." Says the second in command

The captain can only watch in awe but soon breaks out of his stupor: "EVERYONE, HIT THE FUCKING DECK!"

Everyone ducks behind the nearest corner and lays as flat as possible waiting for the ensuing explosion. Naruto turns after Alpha squad left to see this mass come toward him and can only say one thing before it hits him: "This is going to hurt. Pain incoming in 3...2…1"

**Outside**

*KABOOM*

The Sandaime and the ANBU squad instantly halt their advances to see a massive explosion rip the earth 50 feet in front of them; chunks of concrete from the base, dirt, and other debris fly upwards and start raining down around the area. The ANBU and Hokage manage to dodge what is coming at them but the surrounding homes are heavily damaged; dust covers the area.

"_NARUTO! Oh, please…please be alright._" He is brought out of his musing by an ANBU in a bear mask

"Sir, do you want me to investigate? I can take dog and snake with me; an explosion that size takes a multitude of techniques to accomplish."

In a shaky manner the Sandaime replies: "Yes, take snake and dog and…"

The dust cleared making the Sandaime stop speaking and looking with awe at the damage. The crater left behind is 20 feet wide and about 30 feet deep. "…investigate the base. Bring back Naruto alive or…or dead if he is in there."

Bear nods and gathers snake and dog to head out.

**ROOT Base**

Delta and Alpha squad as well as the captain and second in command walk toward the 10 foot crater when the dust cleared to see if what they did killed the beast.

"Sir, do you see anything?" says the second in command

"Hmm…no body in sight. Good job Delta, you vaporized the bastard; let's head over to Danzo to give him the good news." Says the captain

Cheers are heard from both squads and all turn to head to the center of the base to inform Danzo that his problem has been taken care of. After about 10 feet of walking a very dark chuckle is heard and a spike of KI is felt sending the entire ROOT to their knees; they manage to look back to see the most gruesome sight they ever saw. A mass of shadows from the walls and crater rise up in a column and start to spread out and creep toward the ROOT; in the center of the mass is one deep red eye with a black cat-like slit.

"W-what the f-fuck!" says an ANBU

"C-can't move…the KI is too strong." Says another

The captain manages to break free by biting the inside of his mouth making it bleed; he starts to run to get Danzo.

"It was an honor to serve with all of you." Says the second in command

The mass of shadows gets five feet from the ANBU and starts sending tendrils out grabbing and dragging them into the mass never to be seen again. Two minutes pass and Alpha and Delta Squads as well as the second in command are gone. The mass recedes and from it comes an unscathed Naruto.

"Well that was fun. Now, where did that captain go?" He uses his enhanced senses to locate him "Ah, there he is; time to find Danzo." Naruto goes intangible and phases through the floor.

**With the Captain**

He continues running through the halls of the base trying to get to Danzo in the quickest way possible but thanks to the maze-like corridors said person made to confuse intruders it made it difficult.

"_Danzo just had to create these confusing ass hallways to get to his office…fucking ass hole._" He thinks while taking a left then a right after ten feet.

"_OK, I just need to make two more lefts and a right then I will be…_" The captain never finishes his thought as he sees Naruto come out of the floor right in front of him; the captain starts to backpedal.

"Are you trying to run away? Well, I am going to have make sure you can't." Naruto says lunging at the captain's legs and successfully ripping them off

"AHHH! W-what d-do you w-want you m-monster?" he says trying to crawl away from Naruto

Naruto walks toward the legless captain and picks him up by the face and brought him face-to-face with Naruto's amber-orange eyes.

"Hey captain, you lost."

"Uh-huh" the captain says in a whiny voice

"Now, you are going to tell me what I want to know. Do you know how I do that?" Naruto says brining him closer

"Nuh-huh"

"By drinking all your blood…OM NOM NOM!" Naruto sinks his fangs into the captain draining him of his life force. After a good minute, he drops the corpse and shuffles through the memories.

"_Used to have a wife and kids but Danzo killed them…Danzo built the complex like a maze…Danzo works with Orochimaru; who's Orochimaru? AH, there we go; Danzo is in the center of the base and I got directions._"

**With Bear, Snake, and Dog**

All three rappel down the crater to find that most of the crater was in fact part of a base; they get to the bottom and start to look around.

"Damn, there is some body parts laying around, but where are the bodies…and the blood?" Dog said

"You're a fucking ANBU and ask that question?! The explosion vaporized most of the bodies that could have been here but as for the blood, no idea." Bear said

"I say we should split up and search the base to see if Naruto is here; you all know how close the Sandaime is to that boy, it would break his heart if we came up empty handed." Said Snake

"Good idea Snake. We will all have our radios set to com-link 1; I will go to the left, Dog go right, as for you Snake I think you know." Said Bear

Dog and Snake nod and set their radios and take off in their set directions while Bear does the same.

**With Snake**

She walks down the hall to see more bodies with no blood; some are missing limbs, a head or are bisected at the waist. The bodies do not disturb her; it is the chambers lining the hall.

"What do we have here?" Snake says walking up to, coincidently, the room Naruto used to be held captive in "Chains on a wall, two way mirror and the door is closed but the chains are broke meaning someone escaped…this makes no fucking sense. The only way that is possible is if the person in those chains walked through the goddam wall!"

If only she knew. She exits the room and continues moving forward hoping to find an exit to this place.

**With Dog**

Dog seemed to get the lucky corridor as there were no bodies or chambers that Snake ran into. What Dog did run into was rooms for mixing chemicals, housing patients, and also an office; where the people that ran this section disappear to, Dog did not know. He enters the chemical room first and scans the shelves for anything to use for evidence.

"_Hmm, clear liquid called X-20, some sort of blue sparkly substance, red mixture of something, Shodaime Hokage genes…wait what the hell!_" Dog grabs the bottle that contains the First Hokage's genes.

"Why and how did Danzo get his hands on this? I need to keep this to show Sarutobi." He pockets the bottle and searches the room for any documents; he finds some on the different chemicals produced here.

He seals the documents in a scroll and moves onto the office knowing that patient records would be here; one in particular he was looking for. Dog gets to the office and sees that to his right is a bookshelf filled with records.

"Well instead of searching through these…wait, Naruto's record might be in there. I must find that one before sealing this bookshelf in a scroll." He muses out loud

After about 10 minutes of searching he finds what he is looking for and seals the bookcase; he reads the file out loud.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Patient 2354

Picked up at age four by Danzo and found out that he was indeed the jinchuriki for the Kyuubi. Patient was injected with experimental chemicals made in the lab to see how he would react; the tests have shown that the patient is not affected at all. As to why this is we are unsure of at this time. Per Danzo, we have taken liberty to torture this patient to the extent where we have broken almost every bone in his body and cut him with kunai; some deep and some not. The results of this test proved fruitful; the minor cuts healed within seconds whereas the deep ones took about 5 to 10 minutes depending on the severity. The bones somehow set themselves and took the longest to heal; an average of 20 minutes. Other than this, the tests have proved inconclusive and as such the patient will be injected with X-20 to be dealt with permanently."

Dog's eyes widen after reading the report "_Naruto I hope you are still alive; the Sandaime would not forgive himself if we found you dead."_ He seals the file, leaves the office and continues onward looking for an exit

**With Bear**

Bear is walking through the corridor that the captain ran through, though he does not know this until he sees the corpse.

"_The hell is this and what is up with the bite marks on his neck, not to mention the absence of blood. The missing legs tell me that this person was made sure to not to run away from the attacker."_

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of footsteps near him; he pulls out a kunai ready to attack but when he turns he is relieved to find Snake and Dog and puts the kunai away.

"So, what did you find?"

"Torture chambers and more bodies and…"Snake would have continued if not for the loud bloodcurdling scream coming nearby.

All three look to each other, nod, and run off to find the source of the scream. They take two lefts and a right and find themselves looking at a small boy in tan pants hunched over a figure.

"Told you I would kill every son of a bitch in here as well as you." Naruto says yanking the Sharingan eye out of the body, throwing it in his mouth and eats it.

The ANBU can only pale at the sight and start to get nervous when the figure starts to turn around.

"Dog-san, is that you?"

"N-naruto?" is all he can get out as he is tackled and both go flying into the hallway

"Took you long enough to find me guys, how is Ji-Ji?" Naruto says

"Worried sick, Gaki" says Snake

"Guys, this body is none other than Danzo." Bear said

"I knew I would escape from my cell and kill every fucker in here; I just ate his eye as a bonus…hahaha!"

"Naruto…what are you?" says Bear

Naruto spikes his KI making the ANBU sweat and feel weak in the knees: "I am a monster" his amber-orange eyes glowing

"_No kid is supposed to have that much Killing Intent…what the hell did Danzo and his cronies do to him down here?" _says Bear

"Are we going to see Ji-Ji now, or am I going to have to drink your blood and dismember you all as well." Naruto says with a fanged smirk

"As long as you promise me that you will not kill any civilians that harmed you in the past." Dog says

"Are you fucking insane! He is unstable, what if he goes on a killing spree!" says Bear

"I enjoy killing, it gives me a good workout, especially when the target runs. But no, Dog, I will not kill any civilians." Naruto says with a slight pout

"See what I mean!" says Bear

"Ah shut yer yap, let's get Naruto back to the Sandaime and sort this all out then" says Snake

Bear sighs and decides it is for the best but warns Dog that this decision is on his head; they start to make their way outside.

**Outside**

It is now dusk and the Sandaime waits patiently at the edge of the massive crater with his ANBU guarding the area. After five minutes he starts to pace back and forth hoping that Naruto is found this hope turned into regret and suicide started to feel like a good option. This option is squashed though as Bear comes out of the crater with Snake and Dog. The Sandaime sighs in relief but does not see Naruto and starts to panic.

"Where is Naruto? Did you find him or anything to say if he was down there in the first place?"

"Calm down sir, we found plenty of evidence of Naruto being there. We will go over our findings at your office; as for Naruto…" Dog starts to look for Naruto and becomes confused quickly "…well, he was behind me."

"How is he, please tell me he is OK." Sarutobi says with nervousness

"He is…well…different. He enjoys killing and…" Bear never finishes as Naruto appears in-between the three ANBU and Hokage by phasing through the ground.

"Hi Ji-Ji! Danzo did a lot of nasty things to me down there but don't worry I took care of him and his guards. It was really fun too." Naruto says with a fanged smirk irking the Hokage slightly

"This is what I mean sir, he thinks killing people is a massive game, although he did say he would not hurt any civilians, I do not buy it. This boy…no, this THING is a fucking monster."

The Sandaime glares at Bear and says with a stern voice: "What do you mean monster…do not play games with me ANBU-san, I know that you know what Naruto holds."

Naruto interrupts before Bear can speak: "Used to hold, Ji-Ji. I will tell you later as the night is still young and I intend to do a little hunting before meeting you later on." He starts to walk away whistling a haunting tune and after a few feet Naruto bursts into a flock of bats flying to an unknown destination.

* * *

**AN: **First major chapter of the Monster rewrite; please leave a review and/or PM me to tell me if it is better than the original, need to take the chapter down to make it better, or other things. Many have been looking forward to this rewrite and I am working around my 35 hour a week job and college to get this story done for you readers.


	3. Chapter 2: Strange Findings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hellsing

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD **– jutsu

* * *

**Chapter 2: Strange Findings**

It is the morning after Naruto was rescued and he, as well as the three ANBU that went down to investigate and retrieve Naruto, were at the Hokage Tower currently talking to the Sandaime.

"So let me get this straight. You went for a walk in the woods…" Sarutobi starts

"A very enthusiastic walk." Naruto interrupts

"…and you somehow managed to find a bandit camp in which you killed 26…"

"27" Naruto interrupts again

"…27 bandits, plundering their loot, and not leaving any trace of the bandits or the camp." Sarutobi finshes

"Yep, sounds about right. So Ji-Ji, I guess you want to know about the hell I have been in and what I have become correct? Also, why are the ANBU that rescued me here?"

Sarutobi nods "Bear, Snake, and Dog are here to give their report on any findings down in the base. After that we can focus on you. Oh, here is some money for clothes…you need something other than tan pants."

Naruto groans and phases through the wall most likely going somewhere else other than shopping.

"Should one of us trail him just in-case the council gets their greedy hands into this mess; I can give the report as the items I found are disturbing." Says Dog

Sarutobi ponders but soon replies: "Good idea; Bear, Snake trail Naruto so you can keep tabs on him…that is if he is shopping like I hope he is."

The two nod leaving in a whirlwind of leaves while Dog starts his report.

**With Naruto**

Naruto is seen wandering around Konoha looking for something fun to do other than shopping but alas, as fate would have it he manages to find one.

"_Well this sucks; I want to play with some bandits…or rip off someone's limbs…or…ah fuck it I will see what they have."_ Naruto says phasing through the wall and scaring the cashier on the other side

"AHHH! H-how is that p-possible?!" the women says

"Oh look, a virgin…the best tasting blood there is." Naruto says with a fanged smirk making the woman pale

"S-so, w-what are you looking for…"

"Naruto"

"…Naruto, my n-name is Tenten and welcome to Higurashi's weapon and clothing shop." Tenten says calming herself near the end "So, what are you looking for?"

"Just some clothing…and something fun to do." Naruto says putting his face very close to Tenten and making his amber like eyes glow.

Tenten starts to see her own death play out and promptly starts hyperventilating and then passes out, crumpling to the floor. Naruto smirks and chuckles lightly and goes to pick out clothes. He thinks back to what Alucard wore and quickly decides on something like it; he picks out black steel toed combat boots, black ANBU style pants, a long-sleeved black shirt, and a red trench coat that hung a little below his knees. He goes to the fitting room and puts them on and feels the blood he's absorbed cover said garments melding them to his body.

"_Interesting…clothes shopping will be out for me…THANK KAMI! Ahhh…I want the sunglasses and fedora." _Naruto looks around the store more and soon finds what he is looking for; an orange-red fedora as well as orange-tinted sunglasses with a thin-wire frame. He puts them on and whines again. "_Dammit…now I want the guns Alucard had."_

He goes to the counter to see Tenten still passed out on the floor so he leaves the money Ji-Ji gave him on the counter then leaves the store. As he was walking around he hears a voice calling to him:

"_Master…we are all here…we sense you but cannot see you…you must wake us. Forest, village, stone ruins…"_ The voice cuts out

"The fuck?! I must be going crazy." Naruto thinks out loud but is soon interrupted by a group of 20 civilians

"Can I help you with something?"

The leader speaks up: "Now, now Naruto…don't you remember me from your wondrous time in ROOT? I will give you one hint; white coat."

"Ah, so your one of my "doctors." Good, I need to sate my bloodlust."

One of the civilians in the mob speak up: "What are you doing here demon?"

Naruto glares at him then smirks showing his fangs "I am here doing something called NUNYA DAMN BUISNESS!"

The mob rushes in; the doctor pulls out a hidden trench knife while the civilians have a variety of kunai, beer bottle, nail board, etc…

"Finally, some playtime…I was getting bored anyway." Naruto exclaims in a very enthusiastic voice

**With Bear and Snake**

"Where the fuck is the gaki, I cannot see how it is humanly possible to move at such speed or phase through walls…still gives me the fucking creeps." Snake said

"I highly doubt he is human anymore…more like monster." Bear said

In a seductive yet threating voice Snake replies "Oh Bear, I am sure we don't want to have an accident with one of my snakes destroying that baby maker of yours."

Bear pales and was about to speak but is interrupted by the sound of screams about 20 feet to their right.

"Hope that is not what I think it is." Says Bear as Snake and he go toward the source of the noise at full speed

When they arrive at the scene they are disturbed at what they see; lying in a bloodless heap are 14 civilians missing some sort of body part.

"_Oh, the council is going to have a field day with this." _Thinks Bear

"_Damn that gaki sure knows how to fight…wonder how he knows all that. Guess we will find out when he explains himself at the Hokage Tower._" Snake thinks

Bear and Snake watch from a nearby building to see 5 more civilians fall to Naruto's fury; the only one left is the doctor from ROOT. Before they were about to intervene, a cry of **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique **is heard.

**With Naruto – a few moments before**

"Well Doctor, your cronies are all dead; their blood absorbed and dismembered AND YOU'RE NEXT HAHAHA!" Naruto says with a dark chuckle

The Doctor jump back about five feet, does some hand-signs and screams **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**. The massive fireball hurtles towards Naruto but to the Doctor and the ANBU watching's confusion, Naruto just stands there letting the fireball hit him.

The Doctor starts to do a happy dance and says: "Yes, YES! I finally killed the…"

He is interrupted by a very ominous laugh and looks at the fire that engulfed Naruto; he, as well as Bear and Snake, are mortified. Walking out of the fireball, with his skin and clothing melting off showing bone and muscle, is Naruto still laughing his ass off at the attempt on his life.

The Doctor falls on his ass and starts to crawl away in a hurried manner exclaiming: "W-who a-are you!"

"I am the Bird of Hermes, and your one way ticket to hell." Naruto says walking toward the man with his skin healing and clothes reforming.

The man is about to get up and run but soon finds himself in the clutches of the one he tried to kill. "_Fast"_ think Snake and Bear. Naruto then sinks his fangs into his "Doctor" draining away his life force and reliving some of his memories.

"_Kidnapped by Danzo then brainwashed…infiltrated the Hokage Crypt getting the DNA from the First Hokage…made up new toxins in the lab for Orochimaru and tested them on me; that name again? Seems like the rest is not important._"

As he drops the body, Bear and Snake come and confront Naruto.

"Damn Gaki, you sure make a mess." Snake says

"Don't praise him! He is a fucking monster…hell he probably enjoyed himself doing this." Bear said

"Now, now; while I do enjoy killing, call me a monster again and I will do what I did to these people and do it to you….but slowly." Naruto says with his eyes glowing and the shadows reaching out to grab Bear

Bear instantly nods not wanting to feel the wrath of an 8 year old kid that can single handedly wipe out an entire ANBU base.

"Hahaha, Bear, an ANBU for fuck's sake, is scared of an eight year old child…FUCKING PRICELESS!" Snake says

"Fuck you too" quips Bear

"Well, I had fun…see you at the tower." Says Naruto bursting into a flock of bats and flying to the Hokage Tower

"Man, he has got to teach me that." Snake replies

Bear sighs and shakes his head and both shunshin to the Hokage Office.

**Hokage Office**

"So you found the First Hokage's genes, a bookshelf full of patient records including Naruto's, and a variety of unknown chemicals in the base while Snake found prison/torture cells." Says the Sandaime

Dog nods "Yes, but I have no idea how Danzo got his hands on his genes."

A new voice speaks up: "Maybe I can help with that"

Both the Sandaime and Dog go on alert ready for a fight but a dark laugh is heard before they do anything.

"Hahaha, jumpy are we Ji-Ji, Dog. Though I guess you should be as I just killed twenty people." Naruto says coming out of the shadows surprising both in the room at his new look

"You promised not to kill civilians Naruto." Dog said

"I did but in my defense, they attacked me first…and I was fucking bored after shopping so I amused myself."

At this point Bear and Snake arrive in the room.

"Sir Naruto just killed…" Bear starts but is interrupted by Sarutobi

"We know as he told us, as to where he is look behind you."

Bear slowly turns his head and comes face to face with Naruto.

"Boo" exclaims Naruto waving his hands in the air

Bear instantly jumps making himself stick to the ceiling with chakra: "FUCKING HELL DON'T DO THAT!"

The room roars into laughter seeing an ANBU of all things scared for his life; Bear soon drops from the ceiling and everyone calms down.

"Now, can you please tell us how you can help and what made you change Naruto?" says Sarutobi

Naruto first explains the memories he gained from Danzo and the Doctor he recently killed then his years in the base up to the part where he was about to meet his tenant and descendent.

"After Danzo came in with the Doctors and explaining how my tests have been a failure, they injected me with this clear substance and I was ready to accept death but Kyuubi and…someone else had other plans." Sarutobi motions to continue but remains worrisome "In my mindscape, the Kyuubi was bitching about me not being afraid of him and after telling him I was dying he had a hissy fit as if I died he did as well."

Bear interrupts for a moment: "This is all well and good but that does not explain how you are still living."

"I was getting to that when you so rudely interrupted…remember what I told you after I killed those people?" Naruto says in a dark tone making Bear nod "Good, now as I was saying; at this point a long lost descendent of mine, whom had many names, came into my mind and struck a deal with Kyuubi and I. They would merge their chakra into me so that I could live…the changes that happened to me are a result of my descendent."

Sarutobi speaks up: "Can you tell me some of the names this descendant had?"

"The No-Life King, Vlad the Impaler, and the most recent were Alucard…spell that backwards and what do you get."

Sarutobi's eyes widen and the ANBU all look at him in question.

"Are you OK sir?" says Dog

"Dracula supposedly died thousands of years ago…for you to be a descendent, Naruto, is truly amazing but what confuses me is how seeming who your parents were."

Naruto glares at the Hokage making the temperature drop in the room bringing the ANBU to their knees and making Sarutobi sweat. "Parents…tell me…NOW!" The shadows in the room start to converge toward Naruto making everyone in the room scared for their life

"Please calm down Naruto…I decided that what you went through warrants me telling of your heritage." Sarutobi says getting up, taking off the picture of the Yondaime and unlocks the hidden safe pulling out a scroll.

The KI drops in the room and everything turns to normal; Naruto grabs the scroll from Sarutobi's hands. Before he can read it though, the voice speaks up again.

"_Not much time left Master…please wake us…forest, village…stone ruins_"

"You OK gaki?" says Snake "You blanked out for a second."

Naruto nods his head and opens the scroll to find a key to his father's estate, some Uzu scrolls, and notes on the Rasengan and Hirashin. "So, who were my parents…the jutsu are nice but the chances of using them are slim."

The Sandaime throws up silencing seals and says: "Your parents were Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Before you explode again…both loved you very much and still are even though you have changed."

"Blech…that mushy love stuff. Anyway, thanks for letting me know about my parents. Now, to explain to what I am. I am known as a vampire; blood is my sustenance and I need to feed every week to sate my bloodlust. Sleep is not required for me, but I can take a rest now and then to recover."

"That is disturbing but what I want to know is how the hell you survived that fireball!" Bear yells

"Oh that is easy…I am immortal." Naruto says with a fanged smirk

"I call bullshit, nobody can be immortal." Says Dog

"Really…hand me a kunai please." Snake gives one to Naruto

"Um N-naruto what are you going to do with that?" says a worried Sarutobi

Naruto smirks brining the kunai up to his neck and slits his throat before anyone can react; blood pools on the floor from the gash.

"_Oh Kami…Naruto. Wait, he did not flinch and the blood…is…absorbing….into his body? WHAT THE HELL!"_ thinks the Sandaime and the ANBU

Not even a minute passed and the wound healed and the blood on the floor was gone. "See, immortal….nothing too it." Naruto says handing the kunai back to Snake.

"_Forest…village…stone ruins_" "Goddam voice in my head…oops said that out loud"

"What voice?" says Dog

"*sigh* it seems that something is calling to me continuously repeating forest, village, stone ruins and saying there is not much time left…any ideas?"

Thinking goes on for about five minutes until Snake remembers stumbling upon some ruins about five years ago in the Forest of Death.

"I think I know what the voices mean. I stumbled upon ruins in the Forest of Death years ago; if you want I can take you there."

Naruto nods and before anyone can retort, Snake puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder and shunshins to the ruins.

**At the Ruins**

"Here we are gaki; by the way, my name's Anko. Normally ANBU do not reveal themselves but I trust you enough to not tell anyone my identity."

"Will do Anko now let's…"

"_You are close Master…we can feel you…come quickly…follow."_

"Earth to Naruto!" Anko screams

Naruto does not speak as he feels a pull toward the center of the ruins and walks to it; Anko follows and sees no entrance at all.

"And this means what exactly? There is no entrance here." Anko retorts while Naruto looks back at her with a piercing glare and phases through the ground feeling the pull again. "Fucking great…all here alone with dirty thoughts on what I can do to the gaki."

**Ruins-inside**

Naruto hits the floor and sees that the floor and ceiling are made of a smooth grey stone while the walls are made with olive green colored tiles; the place looks like a maze as corridors are everywhere. Before he can speak out in frustration, Naruto feels the pull yet again and goes down the right most corridor. He walks for about five minutes and comes to a massive room with some sort of weaponry on the wall and three caskets; two of the weapons Naruto know instantly as they are Alucard's.

"_I cannot fucking believe it. Not sure how these are still here but if they are as old as I think they are they need to be tweaked for chakra use."_ Naruto grabs the guns that are in their respective holsters and straps them to his waist "_Transformation complete…now for the caskets."_

Naruto goes up to the caskets and opens them up, in them are three individuals. One is a girl that is about five foot wearing a tight fitting yellow shirt with a badge on it showing her curves perfectly and black pants; another is about five foot seven and wearing the same Victorian style clothing that Alucard had but in different shades of white and blue; the last one was an old looking man that was about five foot six and wore what looked to be a butler outfit and glasses.

"_Touch our foreheads so that we will wake Master._"

Naruto does as the voice says and steps back to see all three open their eyes and look around before getting out of the caskets.

"Hello Master, I see you heard my call." Says the lady in yellow

"Hey police-girl, what's your name…as well as the others." Naruto says

A tick-mark grows on said person and replies: "My name is Seras Victoria NOT police-girl! The one in white and blue is Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. The one in the butler suit is Walter C. Dornez."

"Hello sir" says Walter

"Pleasure to meet you" says Integra


	4. Chapter 3: Hellsing Organization Reborn

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hellsing

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hellsing Organization Reborn **

"So let me see if I got this correct. You are all part of an organization called Hellsing and you hunt vampires and other demons that cause havoc in the world; also, my descendent Alucard was once part of this organization." Naruto says

"Yes, that is correct but you forgot that we were put in here by Alucard himself after he sacrificed himself for the greater good which saved our lives but it seems you are his reincarnate. Anyway, I ask of you if you would like to restart this organization here in your village, if you do there is something I must give you to access one of Alucard's greatest powers." Sir Integra says

"I do not have a problem with that, but it is not up to me; it is up to Hokage-Ji-Ji. Plus, anything to make me more powerful to tear foes limb from limb would bring me much joy."

"You sound just like my master…and yes, it was Alucard" Seras says

"Police-girl calls me Master HA I am eight years old and you are thousands; I think the role needs to be reversed." Naruto says with a fanged smirk

"For the last time my name is Seras Victoria NOT POLICE-GIRL!" She grabs her rifle from the wall and blows Naruto's brains along the adjacent wall

"You do know that does not do anything right?" Walter says

"I know, but it makes me feel better." Seras says

"Now that tickled…hehe" Naruto says making the three shake their heads "I am guessing you use ammunition for those guns am I right?"

"Yes, we do so what is your point." Seras says

"In this era, we do not use weapons like these, we use something called chakra. In order for us not to run out of ammunition, I will have to teach you all to harness this power and I can tweak the weapons to use chakra. You see, in the end everything works out; I get a power boost and you get taught a new power as well as upgraded weaponry.

"Sounds good to me/Not a bad situation/lovely sir." Were the responses of the three

"Now, let's get back to Ji-Ji and let him know of the situation." Naruto says sealing the weapons in a scroll and grabbing them then merging into the shadows teleporting to the Hokage Tower leaving Snake in the Forest

**Hokage Tower**

The shadows merge behind Bear which alerts Dog and Sarutobi but both stay silent knowing what is coming next. The shadows recede showing Naruto and his three companions; Naruto tells them to be silent as he creeps up behind Bear.

"Hiya Bear good buddy! Can I suck your blood!" Naruto screams in his ear

Bear jumps and uses chakra to stick to the ceiling once again: "GODDAMIT NARUTO HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT DO THAT!"

The room roars in laughter but it soon calms down as Bear drops from the ceiling; Sarutobi speaks up:

"Ah, Naruto you are back and with three new people; also where is Snake?"

"Left her in the forest." Dog and Sarutobi sweatdrop "As to the three people behind me; the one in yellow is Police-Girl…"

Seras interrupts: "My name is Seras Victoria not Police-Girl!

"…The one in blue and white is Sir Integra, and the one in the butler suit is Walter. They want to set up the organization they had back in their era with your permission of course." Naruto finishes

Sarutobi looks at the three curiously and then speaks up again: "Can someone explain this organization to me please?"

Sir Integra steps forward and explains: "Our original base of operation was in Great Britain near London. If you are wondering where London is today, I feel that her ruins live under your village which I find quite surprising. Anyway, the organization is tasked with defending the country's shores from any and all supernatural threats which include vampires, demons, and other nasty things. Our motto that we used was _We will not give up and despair, We are on a mission from God. _I am not sure if religion exsits in this era or not but we were once hunted by an organization called the Iscariot which was a secret organization from the catholic church, mainly from the Vatican."

"Ah yes, I have read books about the Vatican and find it most intriguing but the secret organization unnerves me…is it possible that anyone can still be left from it?" Sarutobi replies

"Hmmm there was one person who gave us a hard time and he considered himself nigh immortal; his name was…"

Naruto interrupts Sir Integra: "Alexander Anderson" everyone looks at Naruto who puts his hands up in defense "What…I get all the memories from Alucard my ancestor's past life."

"So who was this person and are there more of these…these supernatural beings out there today?" Sarutobi nervously says thinking of Naruto

"Anderson was part of Iscariot and hunted Alucard and other vampires as he called them and I quote bloody heathens. As to where he is now, I am not sure. To answer the question about supernatural beings, there is a reason why I wanted to start the organization again." Sarutobi motions for her to continue "With Al…er I mean Naruto gaining his descendants power these beigns might have reawakened and have taken on the form of some of your ninja I think they are called."

Before Sarutobi can speak Dog speaks up: "Sir, I think setting this organization is best for the Elemental Nations and Konoha especially if these things exsist out there not to mention this Anderson guy." Snake, who arrived in the middle of the conversation nods in approval but Bear has to add his two cents

"Religion does not exist, supernatural begins do not exist, NONE OF THIS I AM HEARING IS TRUTH…its complete bullshit!"

Naruto spins around quickly and grasps Bear by the neck and lifts him off the ground with one hand, the shadows starting to merge toward and into him. He speaks with a slightly demonic tone: "**You will watch your tongue mortal and I suggest you watch what you spout in front of others. You know what I am so don't call bullshit when the truth is staring you in the fucking face! Begone from my sight petty human!"** Naruto makes his eyes glow and doing the same thing to him as he did Tenten then throwing him through the door and crashing into the secretaries' desk knocking him out

Everyone is in shock at what just transpired, that is except the Hellsing organization. Naruto soon calms down, the shadows returning to their original postion.

"Sorry you had to see that Ji-Ji, but I needed to get that point across."

Seras speaks up: "To explain, my master Alucard had this same issue; he hated those who spouted bullshit about his kind in front of him. Be thankful he did not use Jackal and Cassul."

"So that is the names of Alucard's weapons…huh nice names." Naruto smirks

"OK, I will allow the base of operation to be set up and I propose that it is done at the Namikaze Estate but what will become of Naruto? He is of age to join the academy."

"I am not human Ji-Ji so the academy is out for me. From Alucard's memories I can gather that I will work as a mercenary for the Hellsing Agency and Konoha." Naruto turns toward Sir Integra "So…where's this power up?"

Sartobi, Dog, and Snake look confused and became more so as she pulled two white gloves with seals on both the top parts of them.

"Naruto, these are what Alucard wore before he sealed us in that tomb; he gave these to me as a gift. These gloves are specially designed so that you can release what is known as the Cromwell Invocation which is designed in four levels, 3 to zero, each one being more powerful than the next. Levels three through one you can access at any time but the restriction is that it can only be used in life or death situations."

Sarutobi interrupts: "OK, so what is level zero as I am assuming that is the most powerful."

Integra nods and grows stern: "Level zero is off limits and only I have the power to let Naruto release it. What happens when he does is something I wish not to explain."

Dog becomes intrigued by this and decides to ask the stupid question: "Just tell us, I am sure it cannot be that bad?"

Naruto interrupts using Alucard's memories: "Oh it is bad alright. Level zero releases all the souls Alucard and I have captured…AT ONCE! You want to know what happened to London; it is in ruins because of level zero as the souls killed everything in their path. As for what happens to me well…I become my true self and become mad with power luckily Sir Integra here can revert me back if she wishes."

Sarutobi and the two ANBU pale considerably not hoping that it will ever be used. Discussion went on for a little while and then Naruto, Seras, Walter, and Integra left to build their base of operations; in total they spent 2 hours at the Hokage Tower explaining but the next four years would be the best of Naruto's life.

**Time-Skip: Four Years Later – Naruto's Age = 12**

Naruto is walking through Konoha with a girl his age going to the academy; her name is Hinata Hyuga and as to why she is hanging out with the No-Life King…that requires going into the past.

**Flashback – 3 years ago**

Naruto is just minding his own business while roaming the streets of Konoha at night as he preferred the darkness. As he was passing the Hyuga complex a muffled scream is heard but to Naruto's increased senses it was a high pitched screech; he covers his ears in protest. Also with said senses, he sees someone jump over the wall on the far side with a bundle in his right arm.

"_Hmm it seems that some lady has been kidnapped should I check it out or not…fuck it I am bored just roaming around and want some fun, maybe I will get to beat him to a pulp with his own limbs." _Naruto excitedly thinks bursting into a flock of bats to catch the kidnapper off guard

The kidnapper reaches his destination and calls out to his buddy that is hiding in the trees.

"Hey Kenzo I am here with our prize but it seems I might have alerted someone in the process."

Kenzo steps from his hiding spot "Dammit Takeo you were supposed to capture the Hyuga heir without raising alarm who did you alert!"

Takeo nervously scratches his head "Ummm…" He nervously laughs "I might have alerted a good amount of the complex and…"

Kenzo interrupts "And what…SPEAK DAMMIT"

"OK, OK. Sheeze, I might have alerted a couple outsiders as well."

Kenzo grabs Takeo by the neck and starts shaking him dropping the bundle in the process…the bundle groans in pain.

"You know if you are going to start a dick fighting competition you started off with a really bad handicap." The two arguing with each other turn toward the noise to see Naruto form from the shadows

"Ha, what does this little punk want…does he have a crush on the Hyuga heir?" Kenzo says stepping forward and poking Naruto in the chest

At this point Takeo puts his two cents in, he grabs the bundle and unwravels it to show the face of Hinata: "Of course you have a crush on this girl, just look at that pretty face of hers. Kenzo, let's take care of this punk and get back home so we can take her eyes."

Naruto looks at the now awake and afraid look on Hinata's face which reminds him of when Alucard turned Seras into a fledgling…he had to help the suffering child. Naruto grabs the offending arm that is poking him and crushes it with his strength turning it into nothing but a bloody stump; Kenzo stumbles back and screams in agony holding the stump of the arm.

"It's people like you that make me sick; taking a defenseless child for use of your own gains. May the light guide you child and let the darkness consume your enemies making them suffer eternal torment."

Takeo applauds "Nice speech, but I am afraid I need to end this here and now as we have a special deadline to meet. Kenzo…it has been an honor my friend." He takes a kunai and implants it in Kenzo's head killing him instantly and afterword starts making hand signs

Naruto pulls Cassul and Jackal from his holsters and aims them at Takeo just as he finished his jutsu.

**Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin**

Takeo slams his hands on the ground making massive slabs of rock to dance around Naruto slightly confusing him and before he can react some of the slabs disappear only leaving two which come together and crush Naruto; a loud crunch is heard and blood starts pooling on the ground.

Takeo smirks "Told you I would kill you punk. Now…" he says advancing toward Hinata "…you and I have a long journey ahead and I can only smile at the things I am going to do to you." Hinata starts to tear up seeing the boy that tried to rescue was dead and gone

"Look at the lil' baby crying over her savior…well boo fucking hoo." He picks up Hinata and was about to run away when a loud bang is heard; the arm explodes into a bloody mess making Hinata fall to the ground again.

"GOD DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!" Takeo screams and turns to see Naruto right in front of him "H-how are you still alive…that's impossible! What are you?!" He backs away in fear

"I am a fuck mothering vampire." Naruto grabs Takeo's face and pulls him close "And now I am going to take your secrets by drinking all your blood. OM NOM NOM!" His victim's eyes widen in fear as Naruto clamps his fangs into his neck draining him of his lifeblood.

Hinata looks in awe and slight fear of this figure no older then herself; she sees him holster his weapon, stands up and walks to her savior.

"Ah, the lady of the light graces my presence after the darkness consumed its foes." Naruto says

"Thank you for saving me, my name is Hinata what is yours?"

"Naruto and no thanks is needed I was just taking an enthusiastic walk around town when I heard your cries for help." After this is said Naruto's amber eyes behind the orange sunglasses widen when Hinata hugs him and starts crying into his chest; he does the only thing he can think of and pats Hinata's head comforting her

**Flashback End**

After that incident Naruto was invited to discuss what happened to Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's father and clan head. After the discussion much praise was given to Naruto and he saw how close Hinata was to her and thought that she would make a great wife to the Namikaze; yes, he knew who Naruto was as he was close to Minato in his lifetime. After Naruto left the room to take Hinata to her bedroom, Hiashi started doing some paperwork for some unknown reason.

During the four years, Naruto taught each how to use their chakra source which came to them almost naturally and with little difficulty. He also configured all the weapons so that they could use chakra instead of bullets so when fired a ball of chakra was the projectile not a metal slug. Sarutobi and the ANBU who saved him asked how he got this knowledge; Naruto simply replied that he had an ancient being and crafty vampire that merged with him. Anyway, let's see how Naruto and Hinata are getting along shall we.

Hinata sighs "I still cannot believe I am a ninja now and that it has been three years since you saved me Naruto-kun." She pecks him on the cheek

Naruto chuckles "I may not be human but I still admire their emotions and wish to have my old human self-back sometimes to experience them again."

The stop walking as they get to a park, they sit on a bench illuminated by the street lamp overhead; it is dusk in Konoha. Hinata becomes cold and snuggles into Naruto's somehow warm vampiric body; Naruto strokes her hair pondering what to do with her.

"_If I want to marry her in the future, go to the next step, I need to tell her about turning her into what I am so that we can spend eternity together. Hmmm but that is for another day."_ Naruto is broken from his thoughts by hearing someone rush by and jump into the trees "Hinata, it seems that someone is running away from here do you want to check it out cause I am bored!"

"What do you mean you are bored! Am I such a bland woman that it makes you bored out of your mind!" Hinata yells bumping Naruto's head with her fist

"Ow…no, you are very pretty my Hinata-hime but it is that time to feed again and I do not want to harm you. Plus, I want to talk a nice stroll through the woods."

Hinata sighs "Fine, let's go check it out. Last time we did this you found a bandit camp and killed everyone in it." Both get up and jump into the trees to follow the figure

**In the Forest**

Mizuki decides to take a rest and sits down on a branch taking the forbidden scroll off his back to read it.

"Finally, Orochimaru will be quite happy with what I accomplished here." He starts to unravel the scroll when he hears rustling in the woods; he turns to the source of the noise to see a man in a reddish trench coat and fedora and the Hyuga heiress.

Mizuki leans the scroll across the tree and takes out a demon windmill shruniken, cocks back his arm and throws it with all his might. The shruniken flies through the air towards the two targets and he cannot help but smile as the Hyuga ducks under it while it decapitates the guy in the fedora.

Mizuki laughs manically "Got that bastard in the trench coat that looked like that demon child that I saw many years ago."

"HEY DANDY DICK!" He turns to the voice to see his target (Naruto) standing on the side of the tree "You missed…whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop!" Naruto runs up the tree and into the canopy

"Grah get back here demon child!" Hinata decides to use this distraction and launches herself towards Mizuki and manages to land a couple juken's to his chest making him cough up blood

"Oh look, the demon's whore has come out to play and…ACK!" Naruto jumps from the trees and lands his elbow in Mizuki's center back making him fall to the forest floor with a loud crash making a crater

Before Naruto and HInata can get in another attack a dark evil chakra rises from the crater and both see Mizuki raise in the air his form changing.

"I have to thank my master for giving me this mark." He points to it making Naruto snarl "With this I will be able to defeat both of you."

"Hinata, whoever this guy's master is, they are surely not human. That mark is one that a vampire gives to servants, to make them fledglings in which I will discuss more on a later date. I need you to stay away from the fight now…this is part of my job; it's what I have to do." Naruto tells while Hinata nods knowing the truth of what happened to Naruto in his life as he told her everything a year after being together

Mizuki lands on the ground and now looks like a cross between a ghoul and a vampire "So the demon tells his whore to back off so she won't get hurt…how fucking cute" he snarls lunging at Naruto with inhuman speeds, takes his arm and impales it in Naruto's chest through the heart

Naruto looks down at the arm "That tickled…I see you favor that arm, here let me help with that." He takes Mizuki's arm and rips it off making blood spray everywhere, Naruto then takes the arm out of his chest and throws it on the ground

Mizuki stumbles back then laughs a dark ominous laugh as his arm regenerates "You see I am invincible…immortal…I AM…" Two loud bangs erupt and echo around the forest; Hinata watches with a bored expression as the lower half of Mizuki is obliterated

Cassul and Jackal are still smoking out the end of the barrel as Naruto walks up to Mizuki "You are nothing AND you talk to fucking much. You are the weakest link…goodbye!" He shoves both barrels in Mizuki's mouth and pulls both triggers…the head explodes sending blood and brain matter everywhere while Naruto uses his shadows to clean the blood in the area and consume Mizuki's body

This is what the Hokage, Seras, and various ANBU see as they all felt the massive chakra spike; everyone face faults at what is spoken next.

"Hey guys, nice night for a walk in the forest, huh!"

* * *

**AN: **Semi-dry chapter I know but I needed to get this one out of the way before getting deeper into the plot. Hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the long wait on this one. I have plans set out for every major villain even the Akatsuki and the Ten-Tails arc…yes, this fic will likely have 30k plus words my longest story to date. As always, leave a review and PM me if anything needs changed in this story or just have ideas for me.


	5. Chapter 4: Past meets Present Part One

**AN: **Unfortunately I have to add a major cannon element to this story in order to advance the plot that I have set up. I plan on only having three or four cannon parts; the Wave mission, Chunin Exams, Fourth Shinobi War, and another one possibly. I know I might lose readers over this and I can relate…I hate using cannon in my stories but some areas cannot be avoided. Hope you enjoy the update and the surprise I will give you in this chapter. Reason I took down this chapter is that it was terribly written plus I have a better route to go so for those whom already read it, I hope you like the updated verison.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hellsing

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu

* * *

**Chapter 4: Past meets Present Part One**

It has been three weeks since the Mizuki incident and concerns were growing in the Hellsing Organization as their old enemies seemed to come back. As for the new Genin of Konoha, their training was going well and most were able to complete their first ever C-rank mission…that is except for Team 7. We find Naruto, Seras and Walter in Sir Intregra's office.

"Alright, the Hokage asked us to support Team 7 on a mission to Wave as the client lied about the exact details so we get to meet them at the gate in two hours. This also is a good reason to hunt for more Millennium outposts that seem to be dotted around this nation." Integra turns and looks at Naruto and Seras "I assume you all remember what you found in Rice Country two days ago?" Both nod with Walter smirking in remembrance of what transpired two days ago

**Flashback – two days ago**

"Are we there yet Master?" Seras says while checking over her rifle

"For the last time…NO! And I still do not see why you insist on calling me master."

"Alucard made me a fledgling and thus his master and technically he is you so…"

Naruto knew when he was beat so he just grunted and continued toward the unusual bunker in the middle of the forest in Rice Country; he gets to the steel door, punches a hole in it thanks to his super strength and then rips it off its hinges.

Naruto turns to Seras "Stay out here and keep watch while I search the base and have my fun."

"No fair." Seras sets the rifle on the wall, crosses her arms and humph while Naruto walks inside and down the stairs into the abyss

**In the Bunker**

"God this is boring, it is dark and there is nothing to play with…I wish something would happen." Naruto gets his wish as he steps on a hidden trip switch on the stone floor which makes the lights come on and the sound of jail cells opening; growls and howls are soon heard "Seems I awoke the welcoming party." He pulls Cassul and Jackal from their holsters and gets ready for a fight

From the shadows of the many corridors various types of ghouls come out like ants coming out of their nest when it's disturbed; they all lunge toward Naruto whom starts to spin and dodge firing his weapons and taking down ghoul after ghoul in a bloody and systematic manner.

"This is great! Hey Seras you should get down here and join the party…" No response is heard, Naruto gets hit by a ghoul slamming him into the nearby wall; he pistol whips the offender's head off "Hey police-girl, your missing all the fun."

Back outside Seras is trying to ignore the gunshots and persuasion of Naruto to come down and join him but it was all for naught as she heard him call her Police-girl…Seras would have none of that; she grabs her rifle, runs down the stairs and starts shooting them. Her eyes turn red and a crazed grin adorns her face.

"Oh fuck the hell YES!" Seras goes into a blood rage ripping the limbs off the ghouls and making brain matter and blood go everywhere as she headshots some others. "COME GET SOME!"

At this point Naruto puts his guns in their holsters, shakes his head and waits for Seras to come out of her rage; he props himself against the wall and closes his eyes, three minutes later a tap is felt on his shoulder.

"Master…what happened, why am I all bloody and who killed what looks like over 300 ghouls?"

"_Hah, she cannot remember what happens after going through a blood rage. After I mark her though, that might not be a problem…but what about my other girls?"_ Naruto thinks "You went through a blood rage and killed most of them."

Seras is confused "What's a blood rage and why can't I remember some things?"

"We will talk later, for now let's just get going to see what we find."

Both continue to walk down the main corridor and soon come to what looks like a control room; they search the area and end up finding disks and scrolls with information on a certain type of mark to turn others into vampires/ghouls like Mizuki. The most disturbing evidence was in the main office. There in a chair was a skeleton of what both assumed was the person who ran the base and what it wore was a Millenium uniform; although it was near dust, Seras knew what it was.

"Master, I think Sir Integra might want to know about this especially that our old foe is somehow still in this era."

"I agree Seras…" Naruto finds a file cabinet and opens it finding badly decomposed files on various notes but decides that it is better than nothing and seals it in a scroll "…although those files may not be readable, there may be something in there that might give us an edge. Now, how about we take an enthusiastic walk in the…"

Seras interrupts "NO! No walks through the woods…we all know what happens when you do that."

"Awwww."

**Flashback End**

Naruto chuckles at the memory which results in his head getting blown off by Integra's pistol.

"What was that for!" Naruto says after his head reforms

"Not paying attention and before you ask…the answer is NO. NO WALKS THROUGH THE WOODS!"

"You're no fun." Naruto produces a fanged smirk

"Walter, hand them the information on the mission protocol please."

"At once Sir" Walter goes to the desk and picks up two files and hands them to Naruto and Seras whom both start to read it "You and Seras will be paired up for this one but on top of assisting Team 7 you are to search the area for any sign of Millennium or Iscariot activity."

Sir Integra continues "If the Team asks about your skills and weaponry, just tell them the name of our organization, that's it. Not what we do and not what your mission is, but if shit hits the fan and you have to reveal some…unusual powers…" Integra looks at Naruto sternly "Just create a bullshit story about bloodlines or something. Dismissed." Seras and Naruto nod and go to get ready for the mission.

**Two Hours Later – Konoha Gate**

"Wait are we waiting for Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura says

"We are waiting for our back-up since Tazuna here lied to us." Kakashi points to Tazuna

"I told you I was sorry and that I would pay you for a B-rank whence this was over." He takes a swig of his sake from the jug

"We don't need back-up, I am an elite and do not need saving." Sasuke broods

"Shut it dickless" Sai says with a creepy smile

"Why you!" Sasuke was about to choke the living shit outta Sai when they were interrupted by Naruto coming out of the ground in front of them with Seras in tow.

Sakura jumps back in fright "H-how is that possible!"

"Oh look…a virgin, the best blood there is." Naruto shows his fangs making Sakura shake in fear while the others look at the man with a "Is this guy mental" look

Seras joins the conversation "We are your backup Team 7 as to what we are and what we do…that is classified. All you need to know is we are a part of the Hellsing Organization."

Just as Sasuke was about to brood again Kakashi replies "Nice of you to join us; head out team."

Not much conversation was done between the two teams but Sasuke was constantly looking at the strange man with a red-orange fedora, a red trench-coat, orange tinted sunglasses, and all around menacing look as well as the lady in yellow.

"_Maybe I can get the girl to join me in reviving my clan." _Sasuke mentally smirks but was not expecting what happened next

"_Not on your life mortal! Mess with my fledgling and you will feel my wrath!"_ Naruto mentally sends making his amber-orange eyes flash showing Sasuke his death

Kakashi looks at the now shaking Sasuke wondering what happened and before he can voice his concern two people jump from the puddle they just passed, wrap a chain around him and cut him into bits making blood fly everywhere.

In the forest overlooking his Team fight the Demon brothers, Kakashi jumps in fright when a voice speaks up.

"Hello Dog."

"Dammit Naruto…and here I thought Bear was the only one afraid of you." He turns toward Naruto

"Well I did threaten that I would dismember you and suck your blood down in the ROOT Base."

Kakashi shivers "Don't remind me…shit my team needs me."

"No need Dog-san, I need to have my playtime too." He unholsters Cassul and Jackal, aims and fires

Back with Team 7, Sakura and Seras are guarding Tazuna while Sai and Sasuke fight the Demon Brothers. The fight was going well, Sasuke managed to split the chain via kunai making them separate and they managed to land some hits but that is where the good ended. The Brothers decided to team up against the two and Sasuke and Sai were trying their damnedest to dodge the relentless attacks; just as they were about to be beheaded by the clawed gauntlets two shots ring out and Team 7 watches in horror as the heads of the Demon Brothers explode into brain matter and blood.

"Was that really necessary Naruto?" Kakashi says walking out of the forest seeing Sakura and Sasuke throwing up with Sai and Tazuna looking green

Naruto smirks showing his fangs "When it comes to having fun…it's always necessary." He takes the surrounding shadows and absorbs the blood and consuming the bodies irking the Team even more

"Good job everyone; we will walk for a while then set up camp and travel again first thing tomorrow morning." Kakashi states with his Team nodding and Team Hellsing (Naruto and Seras) and Tazuna following

It was the next morning for both Teams but both had their own assignments; Team 7 went to the bridge with Tazuna while Seras and Naruto started their search for more bases. They got their luck an hour into the search, this base being bigger than the last.

"I got a bad feeling about this…" Seras nervously states

"You are always a negative Nancy…be happy, tear some people limb from limb, take long strolls through the woods." Naruto smirks

Seras only sighs and shakes her head and then kicks the door inward; they both make their way into the base. Inside they find that there are two corridors, one to the right and one to the left, the room they are in has a massive TV screen in it and a massive round table. Just as they were about to make plans, the chair at the head of the table near the screen turns to face Naruto and Seras and what they see confuses them greatly.

(**AN: **will attempt to write how an English speaking German would sound with accent…just warning you now that it might suck.)

"Ah, zee Police-girl and Alucard make zare presence" The rotund man with blonde hair and yellow eyes. He is dressed impeccably, wearing a white suit with matching overcoat, glasses, and a black tie

"First off, the name's Naruto and…"

Seras interrupts "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ALIVE!"

"I have my ways…now feel zah force of an era's virth of study!"

"What did you do Major?" Seras sees him smirk evilly waving a chip in the air "You didn't, please tell me that you did not manage to improve that…that weapon."

The Major chuckles which soon turns to maniacal laughter "Hellsing will fall yah, and I vill see it vith my own eyes." His voice starts to become higher pitch "AND IT VILL BE MOST GLORIOUS!"

Both corridors soon open up before any retorts could be made; the sound of ghouls and vampires can be heard.

Naruto pulls out Cassul and Jackal with a crazed look on his face "You got me a present!"

"My revenge vill be completed yah, and you two vill be the virst to fall…get them my pets!"

An army of ghouls and vampires rush out of the corridors ready to feed off Seras and Naruto; gunshots are soon echoing in the base ripping off limbs and making heads a red mist, at this point the Major opens a secret hatch and makes his escape.

"Dammit, they just keep coming! Naruto…do something!" Seras yells attempting to kill the mob around her in any way possible.

"I think this situation warrants releasing part of my inner self." Naruto puts his hands to his face like taking a picture with them "Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three...two, approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent."

A black mass erupts from Naruto and soon forms around him, many red eyes dot the surface of it. Seras continues to tear the limbs off of the enemy and also shooting them when need be however her situation becomes easier as the ghouls and vampires soon become attracted to the bigger target.

"**Come demons from the dark…come and face death incarnate!**" Naruto sends black, shadowy tendrils and Baskerville hounds at the enemy sucking them into his body leaving no evidence that a skirmish took place there.

After about 4 minutes of this, the enemy starts to back off. "**What's the matter…I thought you wanted to fight! COME AT ME!"** The remaining mob retreats more "**FACE ME!"** The mob retreats even more "**MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE!" **

Seras feels an upsurge in Naruto's power and soon dives into the left corridor, the one closest to her, as she knows what is coming next. An explosion of dark energy engulfs the entire main room absorbing anyone in its devastating wake. The energy recedes to show Naruto in his normal self with a massive fanged smile on his face.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED ME YOU BASTARD!" Seras screams coming out of the corridor blasting Naruto's head off in the process

His head soon reforms "You got out of the way and that is all that matters and…" Naruto looks at the now destroyed room; the desk is in splinters, the TV almost unrecognizable and cracks adorn the walls and ceiling "…and I think I might have gone a tad bit overboard….NAH!"

Seras shakes her head in disbelief and soon curses "Dammit…we let the Major get away. I only hope that what he is planning is not as bad as what happened last time."

"Whatever. Alright, I had my fun now how about a stroll through the woods and…"

"NO! Seriously, I do not know what is up with you and enthusiastic walks but it never ends well. We are going to meet back up with Team 7 and that is final." Seras spouts

"Awww."

**With Team 7 moments before**

"Well Kakashi, it seems you are trapped within my jutsu. Now stay like the dog you are and let me deal with these cute Genin and the old man." Zabuza states making some water clones

"Don't worry about me…just run! Take Tazuna and get out of here!" Kakashi yells but soon laughing is heard from Zabuza

"You really think that will do anything. I do not care how far you run cause when I find you, I will kill you. Nobody escapes the Demon of the Mist."

With Team 7, Sasuke and Sai were getting tired of hearing his voice and started to come up with a plan.

"Hey dickless." A tick mark appears on Sasuke's head

"WHAT!"

"I have a plan to rescue Sensei. Take this kunai and rush him while I concoct something." Sai hands Sasuke a kunai from his pouch

"That is suicidal…and what do you mean concoct!" Sasuke yells becoming increasingly frustrated

Sai does not answer and throws Sasuke toward Zabuza then whipping out an ink brush and parchment, he starts to scribble something down. Still in the air, Sasuke is brooding over this whole plan thing but is broken from his thoughts as he hits the ground and slides to a stop at Zabuza's feet.

"Well looky here…this little shit thinks he can fight me. HAH!" The water clones surround Sasuke making him shake "Oh look, the poor boy is shaking in fear."

Sasuke quips "I am shaking in excitement…now feel the wrath of an…"

A cry of **Super Beast Imitating Drawing **interrupts Sasuke's speech. Hearing this, Zabuza widens his eyes seeing three massive tigers heading his way and sends his clones out to deal with them. Doing this though left him open for an attack which Sasuke capitalized on stabbing the Kunai in the stomach of Zabuza right as Sai's attack dispels the clones.

Zabuza grunts in pain, the kunai still inside him, and backpedals slightly; right as he was about to kick Sasuke in the face the only remaining tiger from Sai's jutsu hits the arm holding Kakashi in his water prison thus dispelling the jutsu.

"You crafty bastards managed to free my prisoner…shame though as now I have to kill you both." Zabuza raises his zanbato ready to cleave of the head off of Sasuke; Kakashi frantically swims to shore hoping to help his student in time

The blade starts to descend making Sasuke close his eyes awaiting death as he was too close to dodge but it never comes; Sasuke opens his eyes to see Naruto come out from the ground in front of him and kicking Zabuza where the Kunai was driving it deeper into him.

Zabuza is flung into a tree where he slides down and spews out a copious amount of blood turning his white bandage mask a deep red color.

"You were spoutin' all that good shit a second ago and then you got kicked in yo chest!" Naruto yells walking nonchalantly to Zabuza ready to end his life

"*cough* I underestimated you brats…" is all Zabuza could get out as two senbon pierce his neck making him slump to the ground seemingly dead; a hunter-nin drops in

"Thank you for catching him, I was tracking him for days."

Naruto, hearing Zabuza's slow and barely noticeable heartbeat pulls out Jackal and was about to kill both of them but the hunter-nin acted faster and shushined out of the area. Naruto sighs and holsters his gun ready for a possible rematch down the road. He turns and walks toward Team 7 while Seras jumps from the trees behind them and speaks scaring them.

"Where did Zabuza go?" Seras asks

"Hunter-nin" Naruto simply replies earning a nod from Kakashi

"Well Tazuna, how far are we from your house; I think my team can use a little rest."

"Not far, here I will show you the way." Both teams follow Tazuna to his home

**Gato's Base**

The hunter-nin helps Zabuza to the bed and takes out the senbon in his neck waking him up.

"Dammit Haku, you know how much I hate that and…" Zabuza pukes up more blood

"You need rest Zabuza, that kunai went in deep and I will need to put you in a near death state again to perform surgery."

"When will I be ready…I want to teach those shits a lesson."

"A week, maybe two at the most." Haku states

A new voice speaks up "TWO WEEKS! I hire you to do a simple task and you fail miserably…luckily for you I just found a guy who loves to kill and has no problem doing his assignments."

"We underestimated them Gato, they were more powerful than we thought; especially that man in a red-orange fedora and trench coat with orange glasses and some weird weapon." Haku says

"I don't need excuses…" Gato cannot finish as someone else barges into the room

Haku looks to see a man with short, spiky blond hair and green eyes. He is wearing round glasses, a large grey cassock with blue interior, grey pants, black boots, a black shirt with blue trim, a clerical collar, white gloves, and a silver cross around his neck. On his gloves, there are inscriptions written across the crosses drawn on the back. The right hand says "Jesus Christ is in Heaven". The left hand says "Speak with Dead".

"Where's that bloody heathen! The Lord shall bring punishment upon his kind!"

"Haku, meet Alexander Anderson the person I have hired to kill the bridge builder."

"You fat cow, I am not here to serve you. I only serve God and deal with the ones he deems unworthy to live on this world as they are a taint that needs removed."

"YOU WILL DO AS I ORDER YOU TOO!" Gato soon finds a silver bayonet glowing with holy power at his neck

"Be lucky God has other plans for you heathen." Gato gulps as Anderson starts to recite a passage from the Bible "Not so the wicked! They are like chaff that the wind blows away. Therefore the wicked will not stand in the judgment, nor sinners in the assembly of the righteous. For the Lord watches over the way of the righteous, but the way of the wicked leads to destruction. **(1)**" He puts the bayonet away and storms out of the room intent on finishing what was started during his era

* * *

**1. **Incase readers where wondering, this is an excerpt from Psalms 1, Book 1.


	6. Chapter 5: Past meets Present Part Two

**AN:** First off I want to say holy shit. This story has almost 7k views, 87 followers, and 71 favorite the story…thank you readers for following and enjoying it so far. It is my hope to make this rewrite an enjoyable read so chapter updates will take longer than usual as I will tweak them until I feel they are ready to go out. If I read what I wrote and it becomes boring, does not make a lick of sense, or sounds like shit when read aloud…it is back to the drawing board and I start the writing process again. Alas, such is the life of a writer; many rough drafts and many ways for a story to go. I am getting slightly off topic so enough chit-chat and enjoy the update and as always leave a review and PM me with any changes, challenges, or ways to take this or other stories of mine. Before I forget, let's talk about pairings; I have gotten several requests for people to be with Naruto and I have chosen three women so yes, it will be a mini-harem. The people I have picked are Hinata, Anko, and Seras so as the story progresses Naruto will become closer to these fine females.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hellsing

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu

* * *

**Chapter 5: Past meets Present Part Two**

Tazuna's family, Team 7 and Team Hellsing are all sitting at the table ready for dinner but before it can be served a very interesting conversation pops up and it all got started by one person. Sasuke, having enough of the mystery behind the backup team, decides to get his answer in the best way he knows how…brooding.

"Alright, I want to know exactly who the hell you two are!" He points to Naruto and Seras "You will answer my questions as I, an elite Uchiha, demand it!" Naruto and Seras look at Sasuke then at each other and start to chuckle making Sasuke get out of his seat "What's so funny?"

Kakashi looks up from his orange book and wonders "_Hmmm I wonder how far Naruto will let this go…oh well I think the Uchiha needs a good lesson."_ He goes back to his smut

Naruto starts "The funny thing is that you are demanding me, a being that holds no equal, to answer questions that are classified under our master's orders."

Seras continues "The only things you get to know are our names. My name is Seras Victoria while the man beside me is Naruto…" Naruto glares at Seras sending the signal that his last name should be kept under wraps for now. "…just Naruto, no surname."

"_Why are you hiding your…oh I see now why you are hiding it Naruto. Clever boy er vampire? GAH! What do I call him…it…I give up." _Kakashi muses

"Don't talk to Sasuke like that!" Sakura yells

Naruto winces as his increased senses, mainly his hearing, takes the full brunt of the pink howler monkey. "Hmm, since when did we get a new species of howler monkey?" This remark makes everyone chuckle minus Sakura who gives Naruto a fierce glare then rushes him with her fist out…bad mistake

Naruto grabs Sakura's fist before it hits and then flings her over his head with his strength making her crash into the wall behind him leaving an indent in the shape of Sakura's body; she is knocked out instantly. The sight of this makes everyone wide-eyed.

"Naruto, was that really necessary?" Kakashi sighed

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Kakashi eye twitches as Seras puts a hand to her mouth to try and stifle the laugh coming out.

"ENOUGH! YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!" Sasuke demands standing up starting to do some hand signs which Naruto and Kakashi recognize instantly

"Sasuke…NO!" Kakashi yells but before he can act Naruto tackles Sasuke to the ground interrupting the jutsu

Naruto's eyes glow and the shadows reach for him while his voice becomes guttural "**YOU FOOL! That jutsu could have killed everyone here and turned this area into ash; do not cross me Uchiha as I will make that massacre look like child's play. Here, let me show you what I did when I was 8 years old…ahh, the fun I had killing those people."**

"Naruto please…not that. Don't do…" Kakashi starts but is interrupted by Sasuke's blood curdling screams and seeing blood coming out his eyes

Naruto gets up, takes a deep breath, and a crazed smile comes over his face "Fucking with people's minds is so much fun; watching their pain makes it even more enjoyable." He laughs a deep menacing laugh irking everyone watching the event…except Seras that is

"Master, although I admit watching that idiot flail in agony is quite…enjoyable; I think you went overboard a little."

"Maybe, but I might have helped the poor bastard awake his Sharingan with my memories." Naruto replies turning to look at the pissed off Kakashi in front of him "May I help you?" Kakashi punches Naruto in the face making him recoil a little but then chuckles "Thank you, may I have another?"

"Naruto…" Kakashi seethes "I may have rescued you in that base but this was completely uncalled for. When the council hears of this they are going to have a cow and attempt to banish you or worse!"

"I would like to see them try. You are forgetting one thing Dog-san, I am immortal nothing can kill me and if they attempt to banish the heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans they will be quite surprised at the evidence I have at their corruption thanks to the memories I gained from the people I killed in that base many years ago." Naruto whispers to where only Kakashi and Seras can hear

Kakashi gasps in shock at the corruption end but soon collects himself and feels the need to let his anger out. He jumps back, does a couple quick hand signs and makes his hand be covered in electricity then lunges forward…Naruto let's himself get impaled. **Lightning Cutter!** Kakashi's hand goes through Naruto's heart making the now awake Sakura to smirk while Tazuna's family is in shock at the whole conversation and events that transpired.

"I let you attack me Kakashi as it does not faze me." Kakashi recedes his arm letting everyone see the wound filling up with a black substance then the skin and clothes healing perfectly "I will not apologize for my actions as I do not know what human emotion is though I wish I was human again to feel them. Good night Kakashi." Naruto walks outside with Seras as they had to talk about what they found at the Millennium base

Kakashi goes over to the now sweating and shaking Sasuke, he hears him muttering some incoherent words; he picks him up bridal style and puts him on the couch then goes to sit back down with a massive sigh. At this point Sakura comes over not sure what to think about what she saw but decides to ask the question anyway.

"Kakashi-sensei, who is Naruto or the better question, might be what?"

He shakes his head "You do not need to know Sakura, and that goes for your family as well Tazuna. Let's just say that your lives have been a cakewalk compared to Narutos'; what happened to him is not something anyone should ever endure and as such I will not tell what as that atrocity is best left unsaid and forgotten in the realms of time itself."

"That bad…I feel bad for the kid." Tsunami starts to tear up

"Question…you impaled him the heart so he should be dead right?" Tazuna questions with Sakura nodding in approval

"Again, that is a result of the atrocity so it is best left unsaid but when the time comes to reveal who Naruto actually is…" Kakashi shudders remembering the description given at what level zero is like when released "…let's just say that Naruto is a very complicated individual."

At this point Inari speaks up "Gato has an army and will kill every one of you just like he did my father! Why keep trying when you will wind up dead!"

Kakashi sighs deeply and shakes his head "Kid, can you walk with me for a moment as for what I am about to say is for your ears only but you must promise to keep it a secret."

Inari thinks but then nods following Kakashi outside while Tsunami, Tazuna, and Sakura muse over what was talked about and getting dinner ready for everyone.

"What is it you want to tell me…nothing will happen to Gato, he is more powerful than you think." Inari starts but soon is patted on his head by Kakashi

"Inari, I am going to give you a severely sugar coated version of what happened to Naruto OK? Some details may give you nightmares so are you ready?" Inari hesitantly nods "Naruto was kidnapped at age four, taught kindness then had it stripped away in the form of physical and mental torture, torture that is too gruesome to explain. Naruto used to be a happy individual but the result of the torture broke his mind, his psyche, and turned him into a cold individual which ultimately resulted in him discarding his humanity turning him into what you see now. He never had parents or anyone to protect him or teach him right from wrong; you had a father, you have a mother that shows kindness and love which is something Naruto only knew for a very short time."

Inari interrupts with tears in his eyes "How can someone go through so much and be considered normal?"

At this point Naruto butts in "I am not normal kid; I will never be thanks to what transpired in that base. I died Inari; I accepted death but was reborn again into the person that stands before you."

Inari at this point is crying fully and rushes Naruto and hugs him making the vampire widen his eyes then chuckle. "I am sorry you had to go through that…I thought I always had it worse. Can…can you be my brother, my ni-san, Naruto?"

Naruto looks at Kakashi with a "what the fuck just happened" look making Kakashi chuckle who just shrugs his shoulders and goes back inside to tend to Sasuke and eat dinner. Naruto bends down to Inari's level "If it makes you…happy I think the emotion is, than yes I will be your Ni-san."

Inari smiles and wipes the tears from his eyes then follows Naruto back inside with Seras coming in right behind; little did they know that one person was watching the whole ordeal with great interest.

"So, the bloody heathen and his whore return. No matter, with God in hand I will smite thee wicked and purge the taint from the Lord's land."

**Two Days Later**

It has been two days since the mass fiasco before dinner, Naruto and Seras patrolled Wave for signs of Iscariot and Millenium activity which they found none much to their surprise. The only good thing to come out of the fiasco was that Sasuke awoke his Sharingan and also was mentally scared again which showed him some humility thus taming down his broody self. As for Sakura, she was becoming more curious about Naruto; she wondered about the incident that made Naruto the way he is but also questioned herself and her ninja career. Was fawning over Sasuke the greatest idea and has my life been given to me on a silver spoon compared to others was some of the thoughts in Sakura's mind.

**At Gato's Mansion**

"OK Zabuza, I have managed to stabilize your condition as best as I could; I need to put you in the death like state again to do surgery afterwards I will gather herbs to heal you further so you might be up and running in a week."

"Thank you Haku. I know the injury is bad but I want to know how severe it actually is."

Haku sighs "The Kunai, which is still inside you though I can see the ring on the handle slightly, sliced open your kidney, small and large intestine, barely missed your stomach, and the list goes on."

Zabuza eyes widen "How am I still alive…I should be dead!"

"Two words: the kunai." Zabuza looks at Haku confused "With my limited medical jutsu knowledge, I did a scan of your injuries and saw that the kunai was blocking the toxins from getting into your body and bloodstream; that is one of the reasons I am not taking it out just yet."

"Well that escalated quickly. Anyway, let's get on with it." Haku nods and puts Zabuza to sleep

**Three hours later**

A groan is heard alerting Haku to the waking Zabuza "Do not strain your body, the surgery was a success though you will never be up to 100% again thanks to the many organs, nerves, and veins hit by the kunai."

In a hushed voice he responds sarcastically "That is just great especially when I have to fight these pests when I am healed."

"Get some rest while I gather herbs we will attack within the week…if all goes right." Haku leaves the mansion

**Back at Tazuna's**

Team 7 is in the back yard training that is all but Sai; he is with Team Hellsing at the bridge protecting Tazuna and the workers. During the dinner fiasco, Sai was silent in the whole affair as he remembers his time in ROOT and the alarms that went off signaling someone was attacking. The screams, he remembers them vividly and decided to escape the base during the chaos. Now, Sai was wondering if he should bring up his ROOT ties with the one that killed Danzo himself and destroyed the organization he grew to hate; eventually he steels himself, takes a deep breath and decides to face what is to come.

"Naruto, may I ask you what you thought of ROOT before you killed them all?"

"Do not bring up that part of my past Sai." Naruto turns to him "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Sai sighs "I was once part of ROOT but escaped when you went on a killing spree in the base." Sai sees Naruto show slight emotion, anger "Before you decide to kill me, just know that I never liked the way Danzo ran things; the whole organization was corrupt and morally wrong."

Soon Sai finds himself hoisted in the air by his neck via Naruto then brought close to his amber eyes. "What makes you think I cannot kill you now for what your kind did to me! In fact, I would enjoy ripping you limb from limb ever…so…slowly!" Naruto bares his fangs and growls ferally; the Kyuubi side of his personality coming forward

Seras puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder "It's not worth it, put the past behind you."

Naruto grunts and throws Sai to the ground whom rubs his throat and coughs a few times to get air back into his lungs. "You have one chance to show me that you are not one of those ROOT scum…one chance. If you fail YOU WILL feel the pain I did for the four years I spent in that hell hole! If you need me, I will be taking an enthusiastic walk in the woods."

"Naruto wait..." Seras starts but Naruto bursts into a flock of bats and heads to an unknown destination; she turns to Sai "I don't know how you did it but you managed to somehow bring his human side out thus letting him show emotion. For your sake you better get on his good side or else his threat will be a promise."

Both turn back to guard Tazuna and his workers unaware that Anderson was watching the whole ordeal.

"So, Alucard is all by his lonesome maybe this would be the best time to…no I must wait until tonight to strike."

**With Naruto** – **Near Gato's mansion**

"_What was that back there…was that emotion? Sai…is he the key to what I dream of having, the dream of feeling emotion?"_ Naruto thinks as he walks through the woods soon coming to a stop seeing a mansion "Well what do we have here…seems I found my playground." He muses aloud seeing people roam the base and decides to have a look inside

At the gates of the mansion two guards stand at attention ready to face anyone who dares enter their master's domain; they were told by Gato to halt any and all unknown individuals and to use any force necessary.

"Hey…" Guard one pokes the second "…who is that guy walking toward us?"

"Hell if I know but I have to admit his style of dress is quite appealing." Two says

Guard one quirks an eye at two "What the hell are you, are you a fucking fashion designer or a guard?!

Before they can start a pissing match, Naruto walks over to them than through the gates saying only one thing to them before both tripped the alarms: "Nothing to see here just taking a stroll through the woods."

The alarms blare and about 500 men come out of the mansion holding any weapons they can find; kunai, nail boards, pikes, you name it. They were all here for one thing only…stop the intruder; too bad for them as Naruto had other plans.

"Hey guys, how's your health plan?" Naruto says walking up to the mob that soon war cries then rushing toward him; Naruto pulls out Jackal and Cassul and starts firing "I BET ITS GREAT!"

Viewing the show…more like massacre, on the balcony of his estate is Gato whom is currently steaming mad "GRAH! These pests I hired never do a good job, I knew I should have hired more missing nin. Oh well, better make my escape now and relocate base." Gato goes inside while Naruto continues to systematically slaughter everyone in the courtyard; within five minutes everyone is gone, no blood is present only dismembered and unrecognizable bodies litter the ground.

"According to these poor blokes, Gato should be here…hmmm I wonder where he is." Naruto ponders aloud holstering his guns and phasing through the wall

**With Zabuza and Haku when the alarms sound**

"Haku, we have to go to our hideout as I am too weak to fight off any intruders."

"Zabuza, I don't think moving you is a good idea, it might reopen wounds." Haku retorts

"I don't care one damn bit now be a good tool and GET ME TO THAT HIDEOUT!" Zabuza roars but before Haku can retort a new voice is heard; both look to see Naruto walking out of the wall

"Well looks what I found here…fresh meat! Ohhh and is that a virgin I smell…best blood there is." Naruto chuckles evilly showing his fangs

Zabuza can only mutter a couple words before Naruto is upon him "Oh fuck!"

With the speed of lightning Naruto plunges his hand into Zabuza's still healing kunai wound, digs around a bit and yanks his spine from his body showing it to Haku; it was the last thing Zabuza saw before he perished.

"NO!" Haku yells dropping to her knees sobbing and begging for her life "Please…please just leave me be." She feels Naruto's breath on her neck and closes her eyes bracing herself for death…but it never comes. She opens her eyes to find Naruto gone…vanished without a trace. Haku shakily crawls over to Zabuza's body and cries over her father figure wondering why she was spared

**With Gato**

"Dammit, I need to hurry the mob failed to stop whoever this guy is and I think I heard Haku's screams…bitch got what she deserved; I was not going to pay them anyway." Gato says going to his safe and entering the 8 digit code but before he can finish he is frightened to see a man come from the floor right in front of him; he backpedals in fear

"W-what the hell! That is not possible!" Gato soon calms himself "What do you want, I can give you money, girls, drugs, anything…just please don't hurt me."

"I will get your money one way or another you fat cow." Naruto goes to the steel safe door, grabs it with his hands and rips it off like it was tissue paper and throws it toward Gato at a high rate of speed. The door slams into him and smashes Gato as flat as a pancake against his office wall breaking it and falling into the hallway "Tch, pussed out like a bitch!" Naruto gathers the money from the safe; Konoha's amount plus some and the rest for Tazuna and Wave. He then bursts into a flock of bats heading back to Tazuna's home…dusk was setting in.

**Tazuna's Home**

"So what you are telling me is that somehow Sai triggered the human side of Naruto which made him feel emotion to the point where he ran off and…" Kakashi started but Seras interrupted

"Took a stroll through the woods. I have no idea what goes on during those walks but they never end well."

Naruto's voice is soon heard making everyone look toward the door which he is leaning on: "Yep, the walk was great. You missed out on all the fun police-girl…" Seras shoots her rifle blowing Naruto's head off which soon reforms "That tickled…anyway, I managed to take out Gato, his men and Zabuza oh and Tazuna." Naruto throws a large sack of money to him "That is your pay from Gato's safe use it well and don't worry I got Konoha's payment as well."

"Dammit Naruto I swear your walks are like an omen for trouble and…GURK!" Seras starts but soon in impaled by 6 holy bayonets all landing in her back making her cough up blood and fall to the floor; a new voice appears

"Fret not yourself because of evildoers; be not envious of wrongdoers! For they will soon fade like the grass and wither like the green herb. Trust in the Lord, and do good; dwell in the land and befriend faithfulness. Delight yourself in the Lord, and he will give you the desires of your heart. Commit your way to the Lord; trust in him, and he will act. He will bring forth your righteousness as the light, and your justice as the noonday." **(1) **

Naruto gags "Great its bible school all over again…what do you want Anderson I thought my ancestor killed you."

Anderson growls at Naruto's quirk "You bloody heathen; I am immortal like you as the Helena's Nail provided that; now feel the wrath of God and let him judge your soul demon of the bleakest womb!" He wills bayonets to come from his coat shooting toward Naruto glowing in holy power

"Everyone get out of here this is my fight and mine alone!" Naruto says dodging bayonets

"Nobody escapes here today Alucard!" Anderson yells putting up holy paper barriers sealing off the exits

"My name is Naruto, Alucard is my ancestor but I will oblige his era old rivalry. Come, face fate itself!" Naruto pulls out Jackal and Cassul and starts to fire at Anderson whom dodges the chakra bullets and landing a super strength punch on Naruto's jaw sending him into the wall behind him

Before Naruto can get up Anderson sends out more bayonets which impale Naruto into the wall making him cough up blood. "Alucard may have killed me off using Helena's Nail but its power still remained and thus resurrected me into this era after feeling his power. Now heathen, you shall suffer eternal torment." He wills a bayonet to slice off Naruto's head then others to cut him into tiny pieces "Now, to kill the rest of the heathens in this home. Arise, Lord! Deliver me, my God! Strike all my enemies on the jaw; break the teeth of the wicked." **(2) **

Everyone was in paralyzed in fear to see that Naruto and Seras were both incapacitated within minutes and now they had another seemingly supernatural being to fight. The first to break out of this funk was Kakashi.

"Team 7, stick together and follow my lead…go!" Kakashi states while Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai hesitantly nod and rush Anderson to attempt to land a hit on them

"Filthy insects, you have no chance against me; may the Lord guide me and strike my foes with holy vengeance!" Anderson says taking bayonets and holding them in-between his fingers like claws but just as he was about to swipe down to kill Team 7 with a holy blast a shot rings out defeaning everyone inside; Anderson's hands are vaporized.

In a choked manner Seras speaks up "You will do no such thing, this fight is with us." She uses her rifle as a crutch to help her stand

"Oh, the whore wants to play now...it's a shame that I missed your vitals." Anderson smiles crazily but soon turns to Naruto's demonic like voice

"**BUT I WON'T MISS YOURS!" **Naruto plunges his hand into Anderson's chest which misses the heart as he dodged last minute; Naruto pulls out his left lung and crushes it in front of Anderson

Coughing up blood Anderson replies "It seems history repeats itself today Naruto, this first skirmish is like what I and Alucard had when we first met." Anderson spits out a wad of blood as Naruto notices the wound not healing as quickly "This is not the last time we meet No-Life King as the Lord has special plans for you…I WILL BE BACK AND YOUR KIND ERASED FROM THIS WORLD!" Anderson flips Naruto off and wills the papers to swarm around him teleporting him from the area

"I am glad you are OK master." Seras weakly states

Naruto smirks "It takes a lot more than that to bring me down." He takes the holy weapons out of Seras' back the wounds healing almost instantaneously

Team 7 and Tazuna's family breathe in relief but soon Inari speaks up.

"Ni-san that was amazing! Thank you for protecting us"

"Yes thank you" replied Tazuna and Tsunami

Team 7 and Kakashi are still in shock at the whole ordeal not knowing what the hell is going on and how Naruto and Seras are still living. Hesitantly Sakura speaks up.

"What…what the hell just happened and who was that?"

Kakashi replies "I take it that was the Alexander Anderson you spoke of Naruto?"

Naruto nods "Yes, and he is still the craziest SOB I ever met but something tells me he is not immortal like he said." Seras raises an eyebrow confused

"Immortal…tch that's a lie" Sasuke broods but then soon realizes what he said "Ok, scratch that if immortality did not exist Naruto would be dead."

"Well it seems the Uchiha does have a brain!" Naruto quips making everyone laugh and surprisingly Sasuke to smirk "But as to his faux immortality his wounds did not heal as fast as an immortal like Seras and myself are…see." Naruto takes a bayonet and slits his neck irking everyone but Kakashi and Seras; the wound sizzles and heals immediately "My life threatening wounds heal within seconds his did not so…"

Seras interrupts "Anderson can still be killed but it will be a hard thing to do…Integra is not going to like this."

"Well this was a very interesting day to say the least, so let's get rested and finish the bridge that Tazuna started so we can head home." Kakashi states with his team and Tazuna's family nodding in approval

"Kakashi I think our work is done here so we will be heading back to Konoha if you don't mind." Seras says which Kakashi nods

"With Gato and Zabuza gone we should not have any other problems so thank you for helping us."

"Anytime Dog-san…let's go I am starting to get bored." Naruto says

"You just fought Anderson not even five minutes ago AND YOUR BORED! UGH…forget it, I never understood Alucard so why not you as well." Seras yells with Naruto chuckling as both head back home to tell Integra the not so wonderful news.

* * *

**1 **Psalm 37 1-10

**2 **Psalm 3 book 1 7 stanza


	7. Chapter 6: Mystery of Millennium

**AN: **It's been a while since I updated this story as I needed a break from it to get my brain straight and get my ideas in a line. I have found that I lost some readers in the last two chapters and I am unsure as to why; was it the pairings, the way I made the chapters? Regardless, I will continue the story as it has over 100 followers and almost 10k views so thank you all for continuing to read the rewrite to this story. We are getting to the Chunin Exam arc BUT most will be different as I have special plans for Naruto and the Hellsing Organization as well as Orochimaru. Yes, the next two chapters are going to be massive and yes Walter and Integra will have parts in later chapters so lots of shit is about to go down.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mystery of Millennium **

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAJOR AND ANDERSON ARE STILL ALIVE!" Integra fumes in her office after hearing the report from Naruto and Seras

"Well duh, that's what we gave in the report." Naruto says nonchalantly earning a snicker from Seras but a glare from Sir Integra

"This is not something to joke about Naruto and I think Alucard's memory show enough of his past to tell you that. With the two major thorns in our side…again…this poses the big question."

Walter interrupts "What are they after?"

"Sir, I just remembered I left something out in my report." Seras states getting a motion to continue from Integra "The Major held up THAT chip but he said that it is new and improved thanks to an eras worth of study."

Walter and Integra pale "Oh god, please not that. I hope that chip just does not fall into the wrong hands or the Major does something rash." Integra realizes what she said "On second thought, he probably already did…fuck me."

Naruto quips "GLADLY!"

This earns a punch from Seras "YOU HAVE ME YOU DOLT!" Naruto smacks Seras' ass and produces a fanged smirk

"Get a room you two…now on to other pressing matters; the Chunin exams are coming up and I think you, Naruto need to tell the council and Hokage-sama about Orochimaru and the evidence we have against him thus far."

Walter interrupts again "Sir, if I may add; should Naruto do a surveillance mission in Oto to learn what Orochimaru is planning?"

"Hmm, not a bad idea. Naruto, your thoughts?" Integra states

"Anything to get me out of this household and taking my strolls through the woods." Naruto's response makes everyone face fault

Seras sighs "I am giving up understanding you. Anyways, what is our task if Naruto finds something about Orochimaru and coming here; you know a worst case scenario?"

"We will be on guard duty and as for you Naruto, you are dismissed and can go on your mission and try not to cause too much damage." Integra orders

"Tch…whatever!" Naruto bursts into a flock of bats and heads to his destination

"Seras, I want you to set up position on the Hokage Monument with your anti-tank rifle as a sniper post just in case something happens while Naruto is out."

Seras' eyes flash red and then produces an evil smirk "Bitches love cannons!" is all she says before heading out leaving behind a bewildered Integra and Walter

"Um Integra, I think Naruto's personality is rubbing off on her."

"No shit Sherlock...what was your first clue?" Walter chuckles and leaves the office to patrol the grounds

**Rice Country – Oto**

Naruto is currently sitting on a tree branch overlooking the Sound Village which he and Seras first saw when searching for any evidence on Millennium. Although Naruto wanted to do his usual go out and start mass hysteria, he knew that this mission was a high priority so he had to act serious for once.

"Hmm, if I was hiding any evidence where would it be?" Naruto ponders out loud and looks toward what looks like the Hokage Tower in Konoha "Nope that is too obvious so where would it be. Dammit, it's like Orochimaru is a snake…in…the…SNAKE! Oh you cheeky bastard, you stole a move out of Danzo's book." Naruto jumps from the tree and phases through the ground in the attempt to find any tunnel system; he is in luck as five minutes in, one is found.

Naruto phases from the wall and searches for guards and finds none; he conceals himself in the shadows and travels along hoping to find something. Eventually he gets to a place where there are two ways to go, forward or right; using his increased senses he faintly hears talking down the forward corridor and decides to head that way. The talking gets louder and when it becomes legible, Naruto stops and melds into the wall to listen to the two.

"Are you sure this...this, whatever this is will help me achieve my goal of overthrowing Konoha? I highly doubt this little green thing is going to help, even if I implant them in my subjects. Hell, you already gave me the ability to turn people into ghouls Major." A raspy voice states

"Yah, sis chip vill bring about zhe end of zhe world but use it visely as it took many years to develop. Remember, I gave you zhe ability to do my bidding and I can take it avay, yah."

In the wall Naruto thinks "_Great, this complicates things; it seems the Major is in cahoots with Orochimaru and most likely someone else…hmm I wonder if I can free the captives to piss both off. Not yet, I must see if they divulge anything else."_

"You can't do shit to me little man, I am immortal and nothing can harm me. Hmm, how about I test this chip on yoAHHHH!" Orochimaru grasps his head in pain and falls to his knees, he looks into the glowing eyes of the Major

"You zhink you know me…bah, I have lived for thousands of years, yah, and I can do zhings to you that you can't fathom." The Major backhands Orochimaru with his strength making him fly toward the wall Naruto is in who quickly phases into the ceiling before he hits; the wall buckles and Orochimaru falls into the hallway. "I vill be vaiting for you to finish your verk, yah, and it better be to my standards or I vill end your existence." The Major vanishes like he was never there; Orochimaru gets up rubbing his cheek and mumbles something under his breath, looks at the chip and decides to get the work done now; he heads to where the prisoners are at never noticing Naruto following close behind.

**In Wave – Tazuna's Home**

"Kakashi, how long until the bridge is done I want to go home." Sakura asks

"We have almost a week left worth of building to do Sakura, just be thankful Naruto took care of our Gato problem or we would have had another fight on our hands."

Sakura sighs but Sasuke speaks up "At least getting some R&R in, albeit helping Tazuna, is better than catching that damn cat…fucking D-ranks." He notices the look Tazuna's family, Kakashi and his teammates are giving him "WHAT! Is there something on my face?!"

Kakashi chuckles "No not at all, I didn't know an Uchiha had slight humor; you might want to work on that." Sasuke flips Kakashi off making everyone laugh but the moment is lost when someone knocks on the door

"Who is it?" Tsunami asks

"My name is Haku, former teammate with Zabuza Momchi. I want to come in and speak with the man that spared my life when he raided Gato's mansion."

"Tsunami let me handle this." Kakashi states as he stands up to open the door, once he does he finds a smiling Haku; he motions for her to sit outside with him "Naruto is not here at the moment, he returned back to Konoha. Any reason to why he spared you?"

Haku shakes her head "No, after he brutally killed Zabuza he was about to kill me when all of a sudden he vanished without a trace. If it is not a problem, I would like to travel back to Konoha with you as I am tired of living on the run; if possible, I would like to join Naruto's team."

Kakashi ponders a bit and decides that Haku would not last long living on the run constantly "OK, I accept but promise me not to make a scene or try anything while we finish up the bridge."

"If it is acceptance you want, then I will help you with the bridge so we can all leave quicker." Haku quickly responds back

"Very well then, welcome to Konoha Haku, I hope the village gives you a better life." Kakashi stands up and helps Haku to her feet then both starts to head back to Tazuna's home

"I am not in the village yet and already feel better; I cannot thank you enough." Kakashi just nods and both head inside closing the door behind him

**Back in Oto**

Naruto is now in a massive prison area with emaciated prisoners and one Orochimaru in the lab adjacent to said prison area. He was faced with a dilemma, how to distract Orochimaru and get the prisoners out. A lot of ideas were running in his head "_Try to confuse Orochi into letting the prisoners go…nope, the Major probably has trained him to go toe to toe with us. Just release the prisoners and fight Orochimaru…shit, that jeopardizes the mission. Cause a mass ruckus upstairs…THAT WILL WORK!" _Naruto smirks and bursts into a flock of bats and phases through the ceiling and finding himself in a weapons storage area.

"Well this is convenient! I wonder if I can make any fireworks…let's see what we have shall we." Naruto starts looking around the warehouse "Swords, kunai, senbon…bah these are useless!" Naruto turns a corner and right in front of him was a box labeled explosives; he opens it up to find multiple exploding tags and thanks to Kyuubi he knew how to link them up in a chain "Oh-ho-ho the fun I will have with all this…yes, this will do just nicely."

Over the next 30 minutes, Naruto put a couple explosive tags on various boxes of weaponry and set them in certain areas around Oto so when he signaled them to go off the spray of shrapnel and the carnage to come would be most glorious. Naruto rubs his hands together and cackles like the madman he is and decides now is the time to act; he phases through the ground again to get back to the prison cells. Naruto hid in the shadows to see that Orochimaru was still trying to figure out how the chip worked…it was time to act; Naruto signaled the first box to explode just as he wrapped all the prisoners in the nearby shadows and teleported them all out of the area to watch the fireworks.

When the first explosion went off alarms sounded in the underground base alerting Orochimaru who stormed out of his lab like flies on shit. As he runs to the surface more explosions go off and with it the sound of people getting wounded or dying; he gets to the top and sees a nearby ANBU and asks the question on his mind.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

"I don't know Orochimaru-sama one moment we are on patrol the next…" Another explosion goes off near them sending senbon everywhere, the ANBU and Orochimaru manage to dodge a couple and catch some in their hands but still manage to get stuck and now resemble a pin cushion; both are wounded but alive.

"I WANT YOU TO PATROL EVERWHERE IN THIS FUCKING VILLAGE AND FIND THE BASTARD THAT DID THIS!" Orochimaru screams and heads back down to his lair to continue working on the chip but when he glances over at the prison cells all 40 prisoners are gone "DAMMIT ALL TO KAMI-SAMA! Oh, the Major is not going to like this."

Up on a hill overlooking Oto, Naruto and the prisoners watch in awe at the explosions going off and the people running like chickens with their head cut off…it was very amusing to watch for everyone as they all began to laugh. After 10 minutes the explosions cease and one prisoner speaks up.

"Thank you sir for helping us, we have been stuck there god knows how long. The problem is we have no place to stay at the moment."

"I technically could have left you all in there but Orochimaru's plans with you were too grim for you to endure. Hmm, I think I know a place. "_Heh, Integra is not going to like me for a long while."_

Another one speaks up "Really, thank you!"

Naruto just nods not sure why they are thanking him then sighing as he thought Sai would be good in this moment as he seems to trigger his human side. "Alright, but just hold onto one another while I get you out of here." The prisoners, now refugees, hold hands and then all vanish within the shadows teleporting to Integra's office; total mission time 5 hours.

**Inegra's Office – Hellsing/Namikaze Estate**

Integra is puffing happily on her cigar and cleaning her pistol waiting for Naruto to come back. She sighs to herself and leans back in the chair and ends up falling out of it when she sees shadows form into many masses then recede to show Naruto in the middle of 40 emaciated people ranging from age 12 to 40. She gets back in her chair and face-palms not knowing what to do.

"Alright, can you explain why these people are here?"

Naruto nods and proceeds to tell Integra about his mission and how well it went, even describing how he set up the explosives to distract everyone long enough so he can free the prisoners which are now standing before him. At first Integra was impressed by Naruto's act but then screamed at him.

"YOU COULD HAVE JEOPARDIZED THE MISSION!"

"I had to have some fun while out on the field, plus the situation called for it. Heck, I already cut a chunk of their invasion force by a good amount." Naruto states as the now refugees look confused on the matter but Inegra becomes shocked

"Invasion…oh great. Before you tell me, we need to do something about these people; any ideas as you freed them."

A prisoner steps forward "If you don't mind, I and my surrogate family" she motions to the people behind her "would like to join your organization as troops per say as we would be honored to fight against Oto in the invasion soon to come. We have suffered enough at the hands of Orochimaru isn't that right everyone."

"Hai" chorus the other refugees

Integra ponders for a while then smirks at the boost of help they would be getting "That sounds fair but I must warn you, the training you will do will be harsh and what we face will change the way you see life and religion in general. Naruto, would you escort them to the bunkhouse please." Naruto nods and escorts the smiling refugees to their new room while Integra uses the intercom on the phone to contact Walter

"You called Sir Integra?" Walter states on the other line

"Yes, Naruto brought back refugees from Oto and has also got a lot of information from said mission; good idea on that by the way."

"Quite, but I feel that was not what you wanted to tell me."

"Not at all Walter, would you mind brining lunch to the 40 new recruits in the bunkhouse?"

"Recruits Sir…alright, I will do as you ask. Anything else?"

"Nothing else, goodbye Walter" Seras ends the call then leans back in her chair and sighs…it was going to be a long day.

**Time-skip Five Days Later Hokage Office**

Team 7, Kakashi and Haku arrived at the gates in the afternoon and after showing their papers headed to the Hokage's Office to give their report. As Kakashi was giving the report on his team, Naruto suddenly appeared from the wall creeping everyone out in the room especially Haku.

"Ah, Naruto just the person I wanted to see." Sarutobi states "Kakashi was giving his mission report before you interrupted; any reason as to why?"

"Yes, actually. We need to hold a council meeting this instant as I was tasked with reconnaissance to see what Orochimaru was up to the last couple days; you remember how I told you he was working with Danzo." Sarutobi nods "Well, it's worse than that, but before I continue I suggest calling your council members."

Sarutobi pales but then calms himself "Alright, I want mission reports from both Kakashi and you, Naruto, by tomorrow morning and as to the council meeting, meet here in an hour."

Everyone bows and heads out of the office; yes Naruto actually used the door this time. As he was walking Haku and Sai interrupted him for a brief moment.

"I cannot thank you enough for sparing my life Naruto, you gave me a second chance which made me decide that living on the run was not for me. I beg you; please let me join your team so that I can help in any way possible."

Before Naruto can retort Sai continues "I also would like to join your organization as I seem to be the key to your human side; don't you want the chance to feel emotion again?"

For the first time in his life, Naruto feels confused and torn on what to do. "_Ah, human emotion such a delicate thing to have; maybe having the two would be for the best."_ "Alright, I will take you to see Integra." Naruto wills the shadows around all three and teleports them to Integra's office

**Integra's Office**

Integra was just about to leave the office to get some target practice in but shadows forming in the right corner of the room alert her to Naruto's presence; she sighs at two new people with him. "Naruto, how many more do you have to bring in today. Now, give me a good reason as to why these two are with you or I will blow your brains out." Integra says in a sweet yet irritated voice

Naruto smirks showing his fangs "Now, now. You know that doesn't do anything but as to the two here; Sai…" Naruto motions to his right "is the key to my human side. Yes, he managed to trigger an emotion of mine which felt interesting to say the least. Now Haku…" He motions to his left "is one I spared when ripping apart Gato's base and…"

"YOU MADE HER A FLEDLING!" Integra screams readying her M1911 pistol to make Naruto into Swiss cheese

"No, as sweet a virgin she is…" This makes Haku and Sai back away from Naruto "I did not make her a fledgling."

"And let me guess, they want to join our ranks."

"Hai" Haku and Sai chorus

Integra sighs "Great, more recruits I don't see why you are…" Integra widens her eyes realizing what Naruto is doing even though he probably doesn't realize it "Naruto, you are a cheeky bastard."

"I didn't do anything…yet." Naruto lets out a dark chuckle and making his amber eyes glow

Integra shakes her head "_Why do I even try."_ "Hello, remember the mission you have done the last couple days."

Naruto gasps in realization "Oh yah!" he glances over at the clock on the wall "Hmm, I got 30 minutes until the council meeting so I think I am going to do a little hunting." Naruto bursts into a flock of bats and heads out to god knows where

"Well, how about I debrief you two on what the Hellsing Organization is and get training started. Oh, and don't worry about leaving your Team Sai, you can stay with them while still working for us." Inegra states earning nods from both; Haku and Sai soon follow her to a conference room

**With Naruto**

Naruto arrives at the Hyuga compound which the guards let him in after mentioning that he wants to see Hinata; he heads toward Hiashi's home hoping Hinata is there, he knocks on the door.

"Yes, who is it?" a voice from the other side calls out

"Naruto, and I wish to see Hinata if you don't mind." The door opens to show a smiling Hiashi in his formal robes

"Do come in, Hinata has been waiting anxiously to meet you again. It seems she has become stronger and to my great dismay, acquired some of your habits." Naruto follows Hiashi inside and takes a seat

"Hmm, it seems that happens to a lot of people I meet. What are some habits if I may ask?"

"Let's see we have increased will to fight anything and anyone, willing to cause some mayhem, and some other things which I will not go into detail about." Hiashi lists them on his fingers

"That's my girl!" Naruto laughs then soon hears the voice of an angel

"Naruto, is that you?" Hinata walks out to the family room and sees Naruto in all his vampire glory which makes her screech and tackle Naruto to the ground

Naruto strokes her hair while Hiashi shakes his head "_Ah, young love it is a great thing."_ "Naruto, I have a feeling that you are not here to just take my daughter on a date."

Naruto shakes his head "As you probably know we have a council meeting in about 20 minutes so I will make this short. In order to make Hinata mine, if she so desires to go to the next level, I have to make her my fledgling giving her immortality like I and other vampiric powers once they activate."

Hinata and Hiashi's eyes widen "Is that really necessary Naruto-sama? I don't see the reason as to why it's…." The lightbulb goes off in Hiashi's head "Oh, now I see it; something about the mortal/immortal thing."

Naruto nods "And before she makes the decision, I already have two other women lined up."

Hinata smacks Naruto across the face "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE TWO OTHERS! I AM THE ONLY ONE YOU NEED!"

"You wound me." Naruto sarcastically states "Let me explain. Seras is from my ancestor's era and was already his fledgling so once I acquired his powers and memories; well I think you get the picture. The other is Anko who I have not met since age 8…wonder how that will go over."

Before Hinata can speak up Hiashi interrupts "Hmm that would make sense to have more than one as you are the last of your clan. Fortunately, I have already done up an agreement on wedding arraignments when you turn 16."

Hinata hugs Naruto again "Thank you father and don't you have a meeting to get to?"

"Oh dammit all to Kami-sama." Hiashi looks at the stares Hinata and Naruto are giving him "What?"

Naruto shakes his head "Whatever, here let me help with getting us there." He shadow ports himself and Hiashi to the council chambers leaving Hinata home alone with her dirty thoughts

**Council Chambers**

Bantering is heard in the chamber about why this meeting was called; even though the tension in the air is thick, Sarutobi calmly awaits the arrival of Naruto and Hiashi. He does not have to wait long as the shadows form near the podium producing two figures and effectively silencing the room.

"What in Kami's name was that?!" Hiashi yells as he tries to overcome his nausea

"Hmm, oh just a teleportation of a different kind."

Hiashi shakes his head and goes to his seat on the Shinobi side while Sarutobi announces the start of the meeting. "Alright, this meeting is called to order about possible invasion plans that Oto has against us; Naruto, would you please."

Naruto nods and was ready to start but a civilian member blurts out his thoughts "Naruto, as in that demon brat…I thought he died years ago!"

Naruto sighs "I am not a demon but a monster there is a difference."

Koharu, who never despised Naruto for what he held, asks the question. "So what is the difference then; aren't they one in the same."

"No, a demon is someone who was born one; I was born human and once held the great Kyuubi. A monster is someone who discards their humanity in order to keep on living and sometimes attain a purpose."

"I don't give a shit what you are; you have no right being in here and telling us what to…" He would have continued if not for Naruto blowing his brains out with Jackal

Naruto holsters his still smoking weapon "Anyone else wants to change topic and bring up my past?" No response is heard but Naruto notices Hiashi, Sarutobi, and a few other Shinobi members smirking "Good, now onto what I found out after doing a recon mission for the past couple days in Oto."

Naruto explains his missions and the information he found even the part about the Major and involvement with Millennium which confused everyone greatly on what these things were. "Before you go asking questions, the Major and Millennium are enemies of my ancestor whom made me what I am today. The Major used a chip to turn humans into vampire/ghouls which could take out a town and if a group was big enough, a city. This person was also head of Millennium which sought world domination and he is at it again but as to how he is still alive I don't have the answer to that."

Homura speaks up "So, what are we going to do it seems that we are not ready to face such a force?"

Naruto looks over to Sarutobi who nods and starts speaking "Naruto as well as three other people are part of an organization called Hellsing which are trained to handle missions like these. I suspect that they will be the ones doing guard duty and helping us then?"

Naruto nods "Yes, and I have a request."

"Go on." Sarutobi says

"I want to be proctor of the second exam because…"

A new voice enters "You want to take a stroll through the woods…dammit Naruto, what is with you and your walks."

"Ah, Sir Integra I have not seen you in a long while; how are things going on your end" Sarutobi asks while everyone else wonders how the hell she got into the chamber

"Other than Anderson and Millennium coming back, good; I have more good news. We have 42 recruits being trained as we speak two of which you know of; Sai and Haku."

"I will get to why those two are with you later but onto other pressing matters, how to plan for the invasion."

Shikaku speaks up "I suggest we make it look like we don't suspect a thing but have the organization Naruto is in set up a perimeter as I assume they have more weaponry like Naruto has."

Integra nods "Oh yes, we have the capability of taking someone down from a mile away."

Asuma chokes on his cigarette "A MILE! HOLY SHIT!"

Tsume speaks up next "Well this certainly improves the outlook. We can have the ones that are trained to manage that feat around the village while having the ANBU concentrate on the inside boosting our troop count."

Shibi continues "I suspect that if Orochimaru would do anything is go after the people in the Forest of Death hence why I believe Naruto would be perfect for proctor as he can deal with any threats inside the forest before they come here."

Homura and Koharu nod their heads "Good plan and I and Homura vote for Naruto being the second proctor."

"Good, I also see good reasoning in that plan except one thing…what if Orochimaru targets me?"

"The Hellsing Organization has your back, I believe Walter will be excellent in that field." Integra speaks earning nods from everyone except the civilian council whom was speaking among themselves

"If the civilian council would like to say something they can do it out loud not amongst themselves…NOW SPEAK!" Sarutobi lets out some KI making Naruto laugh

"Hokage-sama let me show you how to do KI." Naruto makes his eyes glow and squashing the area with his KI; shadows reach for his figure, the room grows cold making everyone see their breath and as soon as it came, it dispersed. During that time however the civilian council passed out, the advisors and Shinobi side was on the ground gasping for breath while the Hokage was sweating like mad.

"DAMMIT NARUTO!" Sarutobi yells out then sighs "Alright, does everyone agree with the plan then?"

"Hai" chorus the people still awake

"And the motion to make Naruto the second exam proctor?"

Again the people awake chorus "Hai"

"Then its settled, we have two weeks to make sure everything's in place before Orochimaru attacks…dismissed!"

* * *

**AN:** Yes, a dry chapter but it helped build character which is needed in a story. Lots of fun to be had in the upcoming chapters so stay tuned for updates that will come slowly but surely. And remember to PM or review as it helps me a lot, thanks.


	8. Chapter 7: Orientation Day

**AN:** Hey readers writers block is a bitch hence why I have not updated this story in a long while. Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter for you to enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hellsing

_ITALICS – _thinking

**BOLD – **jutsu

* * *

**Chapter 7:** **Orientation Day**

The sky is dark and ominous, the acrid smell of smoke and death is in the air; a mass graveyard comes into view and in said area two people are seen but one is not having a good day. Alucard lies on the ground bloody and near death with Van Hellsing looking over him with a scowl on his face.

"You lay upon the blood soaked dirt of your ruined land, castles plundered, dominions in ruin, servants destroyed all to end the hellfire with which you sought to cover the world. A bloody conquest having consumed hundreds of thousands, countless villages razed to the ground and over 20,000 impaled and prostrated by you and you alone to strike horror into the hearts of mortal men." Hellsing picks up Alucard and puts him toward his face "What say you monster demon devil conceived by the bleakest womb, what say you now!"

"The aristocrats" Van Hellsing growls, takes his fist and plunges it into the heart of Alucard. This action jolts Naruto awake from his slumber. "Oh god…its orientation day!" He gets out of his chair that resides in the basement of the Namikaze estate and heads upstairs to see the new recruits as well as the meeting that would brief others on the plan of action for the possible invasion.

**Upstairs, common room**

"You have trained for weeks on end and I am happy to announce that you all are new recruits to the Hellsing Organization." Integra says looking at the 40 people Naruto rescued as well as Sai and Haku "As you know we deal with things not of this world; demons, ghouls, you name it. We have reason to believe that Orochimaru will attempt to raze Konoha to the ground sometime during the Chunin Exams which start today but are we going to let that happen?"

"NO!" chorus the new recruits

"Like I thought and…" Integra is interrupted by a new voice which comes from the wall near her

"Oh look…fresh meat shields!" Naruto says coming from the wall making some people scream

Integra sighs and shakes her head "They are not meat shields they are recruits to hold back Orochimaru and possibly Millennium's forces if what you told me about your findings is true."

Naruto waves his hand in the air "Whatever…so we going with the plan we came up with two weeks ago in the council chambers?"

Integra nods and looks toward the recruits "Alright everyone here is the plan…with some slight modifications. Team Alpha, we specially trained you to take out targets at a long distance so once I dismiss you, head to the armory and pick up your sniper rifles and pick out spots to defend these key areas." Alpha, consisting of 10 of the people Naruto rescued, step forward wearing tan pants and shirt with black combat boots and fingerless gloves; the Organization logo and slogan is on the shirt. "You are to defend the arena, main gate, Hokage Tower, and Hospital. You should also position yourselves to where there can be a constant watch on Konoha's borders…do I make myself clear?"

"Hai!" Alpha choruses

"Good, dismissed! Team Beta step forward." 20 more members of the rescued group from Oto come forward. They are wearing green forest camo pants and shirt with black combat boots; their face and any revealing skin is painted in the same camo they wear "You have been trained as a guerilla group and for good reason; Konoha is surrounded by forest so this will be your playground. While Alpha focuses on taking out anyone that slips through your defenses as well as their key areas, you will take out any stragglers or reinforcements that camp out in these woods. I know twenty of you are not a lot to cover this vast area but remember your training on how to use Shadow clones. When I dismiss you, grab the designated gear from the armory including your silenced M1911 pistol and head out but remember to stay hidden as we do not want to alert Orochimaru to our plans…dismissed!"

"Hai!" Beta chorus heading out to do what was assigned to them

"Last but not least Team Gamma." The last 10 members of the group from Oto step forward wearing civilian like clothing "You will act as civilians roaming around inside Konoha and will help the ANBU stationed inside the walls. Weapons on your person will be hidden meaning your knives and sidearm and whatever you can seal onto your body."

A member of Gamma steps up "Like this Sir?" The man unseals a katana from a tattoo on his arm and takes a few practice swings then seals it back up

"Exactly…again, 10 of you do not seem like a lot but remember to use shadow clones or, for one's more advanced, blood clones but only when the enemy strikes. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai!" Gamma chorus

"Good, you are dismissed!"

Haku and Sai steps forward as they are the only ones left in the room recruit wise "Sir, what is our mission?" Sai states

"This is the modification I was talking about; what I want you two to do is to find any spies that might be in the exams that will relay information to Orochimaru and/or Millennium. You will be wearing headsets that are tuned to a set channel only the Hellsing Organization knows about; if you find a spy relay that in your headset which Naruto, Walter, Seras and I will be wearing."

"Hai, but what about the spy then, do we take them out or what?" Haku questions

"You have the exams to worry about so no you and Sai will not take them out…Naruto on the other hand will as he is the second exam proctor and has access to the forest."

"Ah, a stroll in the woods sounds lovely…the screams of death, the smell of blood. Tis a wonderful thing." Naruto grins maliciously showing his fangs irking Haku and Sai

"Damn Naruto what got you in a bloodlust craze all of a sudden?" Integra states but then realizes how long it's been since Naruto fed "Oh shit, don't tell me it's that time of the week."

"Huh?" Haku and Sai say cocking their heads in confusion

Naruto cackles evilly while Inegra answers their question "Naruto has to feed every week or he goes into a bloodlust craze."

"And?" both question knowing she is leaving something out

Integra sighs "He usually goes on a mass killing spree if the lust gets too great."

Sai and Haku pale "I think we will just go to our first test if you don't mind." Haku says grabbing Sai and disappearing in an ice shushin; just as they left Seras and Walter appears

"Hello Master, Sir." Seras says

"Police Girl! Say, how about you help me proctor the second exams…I doubt the Hokage would mind as its extra backup." Naruto says as Seras grows a tick mark

"THE NAME'S SERAS!"

Naruto ignores her and turns to Walter "So, ready to get your old bones working again?"

"Quite, I am absolutely…oh what is the word, ah yes…giddy, absolutely giddy." Walter replies in a slight monotone British accent

"Walter I want you to be by my side protecting the Hokage at all costs and Seras…just go with Naruto as I have a feeling something might happen." Seras sighs in slight annoyance but at the same time happy that she will spend time with Naruto.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Elemental Nations**

"What the fuck is that thing…KILL IT WITH FIRE!" yells a man fighting off a massive grotesque looking beast

"**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!**" the men behind the one fighting yell sending a massive wall of fire toward the beast; the one fighting the beast uses substitution right as the fireball struck resulting in a massive explosion

"Did we get it?" one person questions going close to the smoke to try and peer inside to find nothing; he turns to his comrades "HEY GUYS WE GOT…URK!" Everyone screams as the man looks down to see a veiny and grotesque looking clawed hand through his chest cavity; he spits out a copious amount of blood then dies before he hits the ground as the beast releases him.

"Dear God…what is this thing!"

A new voice speaks up "Vher is no such ving as God, yah, only death avaits you…GET ZEM MY PET!"

The beast roars and charges with inhuman speed leaving in a blur; one man attempts to hit the beast but falls through him landing on the ground...an afterimage is all he caught. The screams of death ring out in the air as well as the blood splattering on the ground; soon the stink of death permeates the air after only 5 minutes of carnage. The beast roars again then walks over to its master.

The Major pets his um pet "Very good my pet…soon vee vill take over Konoha and soon this entire nation. War vill soon be rampant and nothing vill stop us from achieving our goal. Orochimaru…vee only have a few more places to go before our troops are ready, yah, put the chip in these corpses and go."

Orochimaru comes out of the shadows "Very well Master, it shall be done." Once the chips are in place the once dead corpses start to quiver then reform into what the men were just fighting.

* * *

**Back In Konoha – Hokage Tower moments after the debrief at the Hellsing/Namikaze Estate**

"What do you mean I'm not the proctor for the second part of the exams! You better have a good reason Sarutobi or else my snakes might be having an early lunch!" Screams an irate Anko

Sarutobi sweats not wanting to feel the wrath of the Snake Devil herself "I had no choice, it was put to a vote in the council and…"

Anko interrupts "You're a fucking Hokage and you let the civilian side and advisors run over you…GROW A FUCKING BACKBONE!" Anko leans inward staring eye to eye with Sarutobi who sweats even more as Anko lets her KI out "Speak now or suffer my wrath!"

Sarutobi puts his hands up in the air in a defense manner "No…you don't understand. The civilian side had nothing to do with it nor the advisors; hell the civilian side was knocked out thanks to…"

A voice from the shadows interrupts Sarutobi "Me…how ya doing Snake!" Naruto comes out of the shadows and soon finds a kunai lodged in his skull; Naruto grabs it, pulls it out and tosses it back "Now is that anyway to treat the person that took your place as second exam proctor?"

Anko caught the kunai and held it in an attack position "THAT WAS MY JOB MAGGOT, GIVE ME A GOOD REASON AS TO WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!"

Sarutobi was about to diffuse the situation but Naruto held his hand up and gave a fanged smirk "Well then, why not kill me here and now…" He would have continued if he still had a head

Anko, after decapitating Naruto, proceed to stab him in multiple places then amputate his arms and legs leaving a bleeding torso on the floor of the Hokage Office. At first Sarutobi was pissed but then thought of something "_Wait, Naruto is immortal so…oh I see your plan. Very crafty Naruto, very crafty."_

Anko pants heavily then decides to take a seat putting her kunai away "OK so I killed the gaki that we saved…great just fucking great; at least I feel better." Anko glances at the corpse of Naruto to see the blood get absorbed back into his body then a mass of shadows wraps around him rising into the air which soon dissipates to show Naruto unscathed "Oh, forgot he was immortal…HA!"

"So, you feel better?" Anko nods at Naruto's question "Now to why I am the second proctor that will take a bit of explaining to do but I believe that this can be discussed over a dinner date."

Sarutobi raises an eyebrow at Naruto "Um, I thought you only drank blood for sustenance."

Naruto nods "Yes, but I can eat real food since the Baskerville Hound in my body can take care of it."

Both Anko and Sarutobi, as well as the ANBU hidden in the room, give Naruto a "What the Fuck" look making Naruto sigh "_Hmm, it seems like my human side is mixing with my vampiric side…it seems hanging around Sai these past few weeks has done something." "_Fine, here is what I am talking about." A blackish-red mass forms out of Naruto's stomach which soon produces a pitch black hound with blood red glowing eyes; the dog barks but it is not like a normal one barks, this one is more demonic sounding

"KAWAI" screams Anko making Naruto, the Sandaime and the ANBU sweat drop

"Only you would be that excited to see a demon dog…so can we go now I am getting bored." Naruto replies earning a smack on the face via Anko

"Fine we can go as we have a lot of catching up to do as I haven't seen you since age eight." Anko says which Naruto nods and wills the shadows to wrap around both making them disappear

Sarutobi sighs and slouches in his chair "_That could have gone a lot worse if Naruto didn't show up."_ He takes his pipe from his robe pocket, packs fresh tobacco in it, lights it, takes a few puffs then a deep drag savoring the acrid yet vanilla like taste "_Hmm, I wonder how this invasion will go…somehow I feel that I will not be here much longer."_ Sarutobi continues to smoke his pipe then comes to the conclusion that he needs to appoint a new Hokage soon; he writes a letter to Jiraiya and sends it off via message owl

**Room 301 – First Exam**

Various teams of genin from the villages in the Elemental Nations are sitting in the classroom eyeing the competition; there are teams from Ame, Iwa, Kumo, and obviously Konoha along with other teams. Two people are not only eyeing the competition but looking out for potential spies and targets. A crackle is heard in the headsets Sai and all other Hellsing operatives are wearing.

"_Sai, I will be the one looking over others during this test as the Hokage made me a Chunin so when it comes to the test focus on that while I scout for potential targets."_ Haku states

"_Hai, I will do so and…"_ Sai glances over at the man near the front of the room with a gourd on his back that looks like he has insomnia "…_SHIT! We have a problem."_

"_What is it Sai, did you find a spy?" _Inegra replies

"_No, much worse…it's the Shukaku or One-Tailed Jinchuriki and he seems unstable. From my time in ROOT we kept tabs on all Jinchuriki and if I recall, the man's name is Gaara."_

"_Oh…a brother in the mists; too bad Kurama was assimilated into my person I think he would have loved to meet him." _Naruto butts in "_Wait, I have Kurama's memories…hmm I will keep tabs on Gaara and try and fix his seal then afterwards get information from him."_

Just as one of the people on the line was about to respond a man with silver hair and glasses steps into the room "You guys are too loud, some ninja you are; all this talk will attract enemies in the real world."

"Shut it four-eyes! I am the best there is…an alpha; isn't that right Hinata-hime." Kiba retorts putting an arm around Hinata's shoulders…it was a bad choice on Kiba's part

"BAKA!" Hinata yells launching a juken at his stomach which launched Kiba into the wall behind him leaving an indent "The only person I need is my Naruto-kun so get your paws off me you pathetic mutt!"

Haku, Sai, as well as most of the classroom laughs at what transpired; the man up-front clears his throat drawing everyone's attention "As humorous as that was, this is actually my seventh time taking the exams and as such I have information on certain people. Would you like to hear any? My name is Kabuto by the way."

Haku and Sai instantly become suspicious but act to see if their hunch is true so they pick out one person he should not have information on; Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Hellsing.

"Yah, I want information on Naruto Uzumaki!" Sai yells earning the attention of his team and some others as he was known to be emotionless. Truth be told, the time away from ROOT as well as the training Hellsing gave opened his mind letting emotions flow through; he found them quite enjoyable and passed them onto Naruto when he could.

Kabuto picks up a card and channels chakra to it and his eyes widen "Well this is surprising. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, age 13, son of the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki otherwise known as the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, is not a Shinobi of Konoha but under a secret organization that resides in this village. Not much is known about his abilities but is rumored to be very strong almost god-like and uses two weapons which he carries on his person." Kabuto looks up then smirks seeing the shocked faces present on almost everyone

Sai and Haku, whom turned on the speakers on their headsets to let the others listen in, were thinking the same thing; he knows too much. "_Did you get all that?" _Sai asks

"_Hai" _Chorus Seras, Walter, Integra, and Naruto

"_He knows too much, hell the part about the Hellsing organization as well as Naruto himself was S-ranked material to which only the Hokage and us should know about. When the time comes for the second exam I want you, Naruto, to keep tabs on him and if possible take him out." _Haku states "_Ibiki is here so the First Exam is underway…I will fill you in about an hour from now."_ Everyone ends their chat but leaves the line open incase anything else decided to happen

* * *

**With Naruto and Anko – Dango Shop**

"Who were you talking to just recently?" Anko asks wolfing down her dango then flicking the sticks onto the wall near her creating what looked to be the symbol on Konoha's headbands

"Just some things that need to be kept secret for now but all will be revealed in time…oh I can't wait to take that stroll through the woods. So much blood, death, and the screams of agony." Naruto's eyes start to glow while the shadows reach for him irking everyone in the store and making everyone leave as a sense of foreboding was in the air

"_Dear god…he is more bloodthirsty than me! I LIKE IT!" _Anko smirks "I like you…just as bloodthirsty as me and maybe a bit more. You know, how about showing me where you live and possibly letting I join in on the fun."

"_Well, you are going to be living with me in the future…"_ Naruto thinks "Ah what the hell, come I will show you though Integra might blow my brains out for this."

Anko cocks her head wondering who this Inegra person is "Is she the one in the Hokage office those many years ago?" Naruto nods "Oh, well then I can't wait to meet her again." Anko pays for the meal just as the nearby shadows wrap around both figures making them disappear without a trace

The store owner, who saw the whole ordeal, just shook his head knowing the weird shit shinobi could do then continued to clean up the table Anko and Naruto were just at getting ready for a new batch of customers.

* * *

**Time-skip Hour Later 301**

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS TIME'S UP!" Ibiki screams "Time for the final question; for those that wish to leave now can do so without any penalty." People start standing up to leave the room and after about three minutes nobody else gets up "Alright are there any that have stayed and wish to back out? If you do however you will not be able to take the Chunin exams ever again."

"That's a load of shit!" Kiba yells

"Shut it mutt before I muzzle you permanently!" Hinata quips back in a cold voice that nobody thought could come from her mouth

Ibiki is wide-eyed "_Damn, I think Naruto is rubbing off on her…wonder if she would like to learn interrogation hmmm." _

"When are you going to learn Hinata-hime that you are my property not Naruto's; he is nothing compared to me, alpha material. Well, come on then get over here and start fucking!" Kiba retorts but soon everyone is brought to their knees by overwhelming KI coming from somewhere.

"_Dear Kami…is this Naruto's doing?! Oh shit is he pissed then." _Ibiki thinks and his answer is given as Naruto phases from the wall near the desk Ibiki is at; his eyes glowing full force, the shadows whipping around him like flames do in a fire "_Yep…definitely pissed!" _

A shadow tendril grabs Kiba by the neck and brings him face to face with Naruto's eyes "**Be thankful that Hinata is on your team mutt because I would have killed you if it was the other way around. Call my Hinata-hime property one more time and I won't hesitate to eviscerate you in the slowest and most painful way possible!" **Naruto growls demonically to emphasize his point making Kiba gulp and quickly nod; he is thrown back into his seat afterwards "**Now, about **that final question Ibiki." Naruto asks as he finally calms down and lets his KI up making everyone breathe properly

"_Mother, why are you so scared?"_ Gaara mentally asks and gets a response from Naruto

"_Mother is scared because I am his better. I once held the great Kyuubi and I sense you are having trouble with Shukaku; I want to help a fellow brother out so meet me after the second exam is over with if you wish for your problem to be solved…__**I'll be waiting mortal!"**_Naruto cuts the link while Gaara grasps his head and shivers in his seat catching the eye of Ibiki

"Well, like I said does anyone want to back out?" Nobody wished to move after Naruto's outburst "Good, then that means you all passed!" Yells of confusion are heard making Ibiki and Naruto chuckle but soon Naruto has enough; he takes out Jackal, raises it in the air and fires off a round leaving a hole in the ceiling

Everyone turns to the loud sound to see Naruto put his still smoking pistol in his holster "Now that I have everyone's attention meet me at Training ground 44 in 10 minutes if you fail to show up not only will you be disqualified but I will hunt you down and make you lunch…**NOW FLEE MORTALS!"** Naruto bursts into a flock of bats and flies around and towards the hopeful chunins making them scream in fright then run to the designated training ground; Naruto does the same soon after leaving behind a laughing Ibiki

**Training Ground 44**

Seras and Anko are waiting for Naruto to show up with the hopeful chunins and soon see a bunch of bats heading there way "Master is here." Seras states as the bats land in front of the two then transform into Naruto himself

"Naruto, thank you for letting me join in on the fun, even though I am still pissed at not being the proctor this will just be as good." Anko pats her duel Berretta's in the hip holsters

Naruto waves them off "Master, what do you want us to do if Orochimaru or Millennium is found inside?" Seras asks

"Well Kabuto, as you heard is a spy for Orochimaru so I will have to enter the forest after the genin do…so much blood, screams, death!"

"Damn gaki, you need to release that bloodlust soon if what Integra told me was true. Wait, are you purposely doing this to make killing Kabuto and possibly Orochimaru easier?"

Naruto chuckles evilly and before anyone can retort the genins come in spades "Huh, two minutes to spare nice job."

(**AN: **Instead of describing what the second exam is, I have decided to skip it as everyone should know the speech Anko gives before everyone enters.)

"Now that everyone has their scrolls and has filled out a waiver, line up at your designated gates and wait for the buzzer to go off." Anko tells and two minutes later the buzzer rings making the gates fly open; the second exam has begun.

"Shall we begin Master?" Seras asks earning a nod from said person

"_To all on this channel, I, Seras, and Anko are entering the forest…Integra can you make sure our teams are in place?" _Naruto says into his headset

"_Teams…sound off!" _

"_Alpha Team in position Sir!"_

"_Beta Team in position Sir!"_

"_Gamma Team ready to go Sir!" _

Naruto nods then looks at the two lovely ladies beside him and as if a mental command was spoken all three rush into the forest in an attempt to find Kabuto himself.

"Seras I want you to follow but stay back a bit as your anti-tank rifle might come in handy later." Anko says in which Seras nods "Naruto, I am going to search for Orochimaru please stay safe."

"Hello…immortal guy over here!" Anko chuckles and heads out leaving Naruto alone to find his target and while taking his stroll decides to hum a haunting tune which echoes around the area

After many hours into the search Naruto was getting quite bored and his bloodlust was starting to take over "Someone better make me feel alive soon…the blood, oh how I hunger for the flesh of an innocent!" Naruto soon catches a whiff of snake that makes him grin showing his fangs "There you are my morsel…" He runs off to where the scent is coming from

"Kabuto, we have been at this for hours and have doubts on whether or not we can find this Naruto guy much less take him out." Kin says

"NO! We will find Naruto and kill him as he already interfered with the master's plan." Kabuto replies back, both reaching a clearing and decide to take a break but that is when the freaky started happening. Mist started to blanket the ground coming from an unknown source then a voice that seemed to come from all directions was heard freaking out Kin and Kabuto himself.

"Ring around the rosie…" Naruto slowlysings in a dark demonic voice "…pockets full of posies, ashes ashes we all…fall…down!" He ends the song with a dark laugh making both people piss themselves

"Show yourself coward!" Kin exclaims

"Where's the fun in that…I like to toy with my food before consuming them." Naruto's voice comes from all directions again

"Fuck you asshole…get down here and fight like a man!" A tap is felt on Kin's shoulder in which she turns to find nobody as the mist gets thicker "T-this isn't funny…y-you're freaking me out! KABUTO!"

"Don't yell at me, I am having the same problem sensing him!" Kabuto feels something brush against his leg and reacts by sending a chakra scalpel at it; he hits nothing but air

"The shadows will consume you…the shadows will devour the evil within only to let light shine after it has passed. Ashes, ashes we all…fall…down." Naruto lets out an evil laugh again

Kin, at this point, was suffering a mental break down as she continuously felt something brush against her "I-I'm not a-afraid…it's only a dream. Yah, that's it it's only a bad dream."

A voice responds right near her right ear "Oh how wrong you are my sweet virgin." Kin turns to see a black mass with one red eye and a massive jaw with jagged shark like teeth; she only has time to scream as the creature lunges forward then chomping on her petite frame.

Kabuto, hearing Kin's scream, starts to get paranoid but realizes that the person doing this might be Naruto…there was only one way to find out. "That bitch deserved to die much like yours is going to after Orochimaru meets up with them…I wonder if we can get her under our wing."

A blur shoots from the mist tackling Kabuto to the ground "You will not touch a damn hair on her body mortal!"

Kabuto spits in Naruto's face "The Byakugan and Sharingan will be ours and nothing will stop our plans."

Naruto tightens the grip on Kabuto's throat "What is your purpose of taking both…is it Millennium's doing or your own?!"

Kabuto smirks as he hears a femal scream off in the distance "Your bitch is calling you…hurry up Naruto ku ku ku, I'm afraid she doesn't have much time to live."

Naruto's eyes widen; Sai's emotional training kicking in full gear making his human side momentarily take over to the point where Naruto, the new No-Life King, starts to shed tears "My Hinata-hime…one of my true loves…my Angel." The vampire side and bloodlust take control again "**PREPARE TO MEET ETERNAL DARKNESS MORTAL!**" Naruto stands up then throws Kabuto into a nearby tree shattering every one of his bones in an instant. Before Kabuto can fall to the ground, Naruto has the shadows wrap around his figure only leaving his head visible "**ENJOY YOUR STAY IN HELL MORTAL!"** Naruto wills the shadows to constrict violently; a sickening crunch squish sound is heard then a loud pop as Kabuto's head bursts from the intense pressure sending brain matter, blood and pieces of bone scattering. The shadows clean up the mess soon afterwards as Naruto bursts into a flock of bats hoping to reach Hinata in time.

* * *

**AN: **How was the chapter…yes I left a little cliffy so HAH! As to the weapons the teams have received, recall when Naruto entered the stone ruins to find all these weapons on the wall; there is your answer to what some of the reviews I might have gotten. I hope to get another chapter up next week to get this story back on track…I estimate that this story will have at least 20 chapters in it and quite possibly over 100k words as I plan on going all the way to the 4th Shinobi War. Yes, I have something very special planned for this and the same goes with the upcoming invasion.


	9. Chapter 8: Hinata's Rebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hellsing

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu

* * *

**Chapter 8: Hinata's Rebirth**

All the teams are lined up at the gates ready for the buzzer to go off but two Konoha teams, which are near each other, decide to chat quietly as to not alert the proctor and his two women.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Sai what scroll do you have?" Hinata asks

All three look toward her in wonder "And we should tell you why…what makes you think we would give that info out to a potential threat." Sai retorts

Shino stares passively and stands as stoic as usual then hears Hinata reply "You dolt, we are ninja's in the same village, comrades in arms not enemies, plus since when did the proctor say we cannot help one another."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow "Hinata might be on to something here…I say our chances of getting out alive and passing is best if both our teams help one another."

"Since when does the Uchiha have a brain I thought he was always going like oh look at me, I'm such an elite, arrogant bastard like and such?" Kiba quips earning a tick mark on Sasuke but before he can retort Sakura quiets the situation

"If not for Naruto's help when we went on that C turned A borderline S-rank mission in Wave, I would still have been a fan girl and Sasuke the pompous ass he was…no offense Sasuke-kun."

"So it's kun now huh Sakura-chan." Sasuke teases earning a blush from Sakura

Sai speaks up "Yes, Naruto helped a lot even an emotionless wreck like me though I am still confused as to how as Naruto has no emotion that is until his human side comes out." Hearing this confused everyone except Sai himself.

Shino, hearing enough, decides to end this conversation "We have an Earth scroll and I deduce that we will be starting soon."

Sasuke nods "We have a Heaven scroll and…" he cannot talk anymore as the buzzer goes off; each member of Team Kakashi and Team Kurenai look at each other, nod, then jump into the forest ready to do the task at hand

While running through the forest each team decided to stay silent as possible and eventually they decided on how to make it where both can act in a moment's notice in case of an attack and/or ambush. Team Kakashi decided to stay on the ground as Sakura had her Tsunade like strength, Sai had his ink creatures, and Sasuke had a wide range of fire and lightning jutsu at the ready. Team Kurenai decided to stay in the air jumping from tree limb to tree limb but their purpose was much more complex. Shino's bug jutsu could lay waste to an unsuspecting enemy that decided to attack Team Kakashi as well as give support for his team if ambushed, Kiba and Akamaru would be used more for attack support as their jutsu was used best when their enemy was already distracted, and lastly Hinata would be the main attacker as she had training on a new style of the Gentle Fist which fit her affinity perfectly.

* * *

**Flashback – 4 years ago Hinata age is 9**

Hinata just got back home from hanging out with the No-life King, or Naruto, and was ready to change into clothes so that she could rest her happy soul for the night; unfortunately her father Hiashi called her into his office.

"_Great, what does he want now…probably going to tell me how useless I am again; glad Naruto cares about me."_ Hinata sighs in thought and heads to the office

Hinata opens the door "You wanted me Tou-san?"

Hiashi nods "Yes, I wish to discuss something with you, please have a seat." Hinata does as she is told "Now, I know you have been hanging around Naruto recently and am not sure whether or not I condone of your affection toward him."

"What do you mean Tou-san?" Hinata stutters

"What I mean is that he is too dangerous to be around and…" He is interrupted by a piercing glare by Hinata which makes him stiffen

In a cold voice Hinata replies "Is it because he held the Kyuubi in him or was it that he was experimented on by Danzo's ROOT?" Hiashi gulps and starts to reply but cannot seem to form the right words; the next words to come out of Hinata's mouth shock him deeply "ANSWER ME DAMMIT! WHY PULL ME AWAY FROM A BOY I LOVE AND ONE THAT GIVES A DAMN ABOUT MY LIFE UNLIKE YOU…TOU-_SAN_!"

"_Dear Kami, it's like her mother and my wife all over again…was I wrong all along, have I strayed from the path I promised to do?"_ The final words out of Hiashi's wife mouth play out in his mind "_Promise me to take care of Hinata and Hannabi but in a way where both can prosper at the same time."_ Hiashi bows his head in shame at the abuse he has given Hinata all these years and starts tearing up which catches the attention of Hinata

"I-I'm sorry I acted out Tou-san, I will take my leave." Hinata goes to stand but is halted by Hiashi's voice

"No, please stay. I see that Naruto told you already about what happened and about his burden plus, your words remind me of your mother and what she said to me before she perished." He sighs "I know it will take some time to forgive me but please let me try to make it up to you and give you the scroll your mother made a month before she died." Hinata looks on in surprise and in wonder as Hiashi gets up, walks over to the nearby bookshelf, pulls out a scroll and hands it to Hinata "Only you are able to open that scroll, just wipe the blood across the seal and it shall open but first I wish to test your Elemental affinity as I have a hunch at why your gentle fist was so poor to begin with; a fact my arrogant self-overlooked."

Hinata does a double take between the scroll and her father then before she can talk a piece of paper is put in front of her "Channel chakra into it and it will show your affinity." Hinata nods and does so; the paper turns wet and soggy then falls to the ground with a squelch

"So I am a water element, but I thought the gentle fist I was taught was based on Earth….WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU DO THIS SOONER!"

Hiashi bows his head in shame and gives an honest remark "I thought you would stay weak to the point where I would make Hannabi the clan heir not you; I played favorites Hinata, I chose Hannabi over you. Please don't take this out on your sister as it's not her fault, if you wish I will allow you to train in whatever is in that scroll for one year, one undisturbed year, and after that I will test you on what you learned. If you wish to strike me down for my blind arrogance then so be it."

Hinata glares and lets a little KI leak out "Fine, I will take a year to learn what my mother gave me and then when I kick your ass maybe then I will forgive you Hiashi." She stands and storms out of the room leaving behind a sulking Hiashi wondering how he became so low

Hinata opened the scroll the next morning to find a wealth of information about a Gentle Fist Style tuned to water users, the water walking and other various chakra control exercises, and various water Jutsu ranging from D to A rank. The scroll told to practice this style on the water as the user will eventually feel the water's movement and add that to said style; how to feel the water was to simply meditate on it then once a connection was made between water and user the style will come naturally. And naturally it did as within one year Hinata had a really good grasp on the style to the point where she thought in two years' time it would be mastered. Needless to say the fight between Hinata and her father was one that every Hyuga came to see; while Hiashi used the Earth style to try and hit Hinata, she simply danced around him hitting the chakra pathways like water flows in a stream. Hinata knew her father was holding back quite a bit but she did not mind as she gave the ass kicking she wanted then forgave Hiashi for his actions but said that she would never forget.

**Flashback End**

* * *

Hinata smiles at the somewhat happy memory while continuing to push forward with her teammates as well as Team Kakashi; both teams are unaware of what is to come. Soon sounds of trees crashing to the ground are heard as well as an ominous howl like the wind itself was attacking. Shino's hive senses the incoming danger and responds instantly.

"ATTACK INCOMING!" Shino yells which alerts both teams to the sound; they look and see trees becoming toothpicks in front of them and it only gets closer

Team Kurenai jumps out of the trees onto the ground near Team Kakashi "Dammit we haven't much time…DO SOMETHING!" Hinata screams

"On it!" Sakura pulls out a pair of black gloves from her pants pocket, puts them on, and cracks her knuckles; she rears her right hand back and jumps forward punching the ground making it buckle then break apart into pieces which rise into the air. Both teams hit the deck and make themselves as small as possible; the attack hits.

*BOOM* dust flies into the air as the attack hit the dirt and stone spires made by Sakura, this of course made them partially blind to what was coming next.

Hinata activates her byakugan and just in time as she dodges a strike from an unknown foe; she gets into the Water Gentle Fist style she has mastered ready for a fight. A metallic fist enters her vision which she pushes away then jumps back near her comrades but soon falls to a knee holding her bleeding ears.

A chuckle is heard "You like? That is my **Resonating Echo Drill**; it sends out a wave of sound to disorient the target making them ripe for the picking. Zaku…give them hell!"

"I always come out on top Dosu, you know that…no need to worry." Zaku rushes in as the dust settles making both figures known to the teams (both are wearing cannon outfits).

"BACK TO BACK!" Sasuke yells which prompts the teams to stack up; Shino is paired with Hinata, Kiba is with Sai while Sasuke is with Sakura.

Zaku goes toward Hinata and Shino intent on blasting them into oblivion so he decides to get up close and personal with Hinata…how wrong a choice he made. Zaku throws punches and kicks attempting to strike Hinata down but with the grace of a flowing stream she glides under and jumps over said attempts getting behind Zaku hitting his chakra pathways in his arms shutting them down.

"You little bitch…stand the fuck still petty insect!" Zaku pulses his chakra which reopen his pathways but before he can attack Hinata and Shino again a scream of **Fang Passing Fang** is heard.

A grey cyclone which kicks dust and debris into the air contacting Zaku sending him flying through three trees; the cyclone settles showing a smirking Kiba and a yipping Akamaru "Hey, thought you could use a hand."

"I have a plan in set but first where are the others?" Shino states

"With the Hunchback of Notredam." Both Hinata and Shino sweat drop making Kiba laugh nervously "Anyway that plan of yours?"

Shino nods and starts to explain before Zaku decided to attack again

**With Team Kakashi – moments before**

Sasuke dodges a haymaker from Dosu but stumbles as the sound wave passes his body but thanks to his sharingan he quickly recovers and starts a taijutsu bout "Now would be a good time Sai!"

"**Beast Imitation Drawing**" Sai yells out sending two ink tigers at Dosu

"Ha, you think drawings are going to hurt…OOF!" The tigers latch onto his arms and send him to the ground Sakura follows up with a chakra enhanced punch to the chest of Dosu making him cough out blood.

"**DECAPATATING AIR WAVES!"** is heard in the distance making Team Kakashi look toward the sound; they are soon blasted into the air via a massive pulse sending them into a couple trees

"Thanks Zaku and…" Dosu sees the injuries to his partner "What the fuck happened to you…lemme guess you got overconfident again."

"That fucking mutt will pay!"

Dosu chuckles "Well then, let's give them a little…" he cannot continue as he is launched into the nearby trees via a punch from Sakura whom then follows up with a roundhouse kick to Zaku sending him back to Team Kureani

"CHA! Nobody messes with our comrades!" Sakura boldly exclaims as her teammates walk up toward her who then glances at one another, nod then run after Dosu; a mental plan set in stone

**With Team Kurenai**

"Hinata…NOW!" Shino yells making Hinata backflip away from Zaku and Shino to send a swarm of bugs down his way but as he was trying to dodge Kiba yells out

"**PASSING FANG!"** The attack hits Zaku in the back sending him into the swarm of chakra eating bugs which he screams as they start biting him sucking his chakra dry

"I WILL NOT GO OUT THIS WAY! **EXTREME DECAPATATING AIRWAVES!" **Zaku puts his arms in the air and sends out a massive blast, the same one both teams avoided in the beginning but not this time as all three are sent flying toward Team Kakashi.

**With Team Kakashi**

"**Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Techinque**" Sasuke yells sending a volley of fireballs towards Dosu

As Dosu attempted to dodge said balls of fire, Sai made a beast drawing then both charged their opponent while Sakura readied herself looking for her cue but before anything can happen a scream is heard in the vicinity.

**EXTREME DECAPATATING AIRWAVES**

As soon as that was said all members of Team Kakashi was slammed with an unknown force toppling them to the ground; all groan in pain.

Dosu hears someone walk towards him "Ah, Zaku it seems you helped in the nick of time I take it these pests gave you a slight issue."

Zaku nods and before he can speak a new voice appears "Yes, it seems they have but your use for me is finished…I thank you for your service."

Both turn to see Orochimaru vomit out Kusanagi then grasp it and in one swipe behead the ones that were attacking both teams sending blood shooting out of their neck holes. "Ku ku ku, it is my lucky day I have both the Byakugan and Sharingan right here in my disposal."

Hinata and Sasuke stand up slightly shaken up and look at their comrades behind them seeing that they are doing the same; Hinata and Sasuke get into their respective taijutsu stances ready to attack but it is all for naught as Orochimaru lets his KI loose freezing all in their tracks.

**Somewhere in the Forest**

"Do you feel that Seras?" Anko states

Seras nods "I feel Master to the west and he seems slightly pissed but behind is I feel an ominous presence."

Anko closes her eyes trying to remember the last time she felt this aura then opens her eyes in shock "SHIT! Orochimaru is here and is targeting someone most likely for his immortality jutsu of his."

"Well, I guess we better help them out then, oh and try and keep up." Seras rushes off in a blur leaving a dust trail behind as well as a gasping Anko that looked like a fish out of water

"Damn vampires and their ungodly techniques" Anko mumbles heading off in the direction of the intense feeling of dread

**Back with Orochimaru and Team Kakashi and Kureani**

Everyone trembles in fear at the overwhelming KI that the man in front of them is giving out but Hinata makes a quick action to save her from freezing up; something she learned from Naruto. Hinata thinks of all the bad times in her life, the abuse by her father, the threats by the Hyuga council, the audacity of Kiba trying to have his way with her; with these thoughts in mind she unleashes her KI which breaks both teams out of their shock and makes Orochimaru start to sweat.

Everyone looks at Hinata and thinks the same thing "_Who are you Hinata Hyuga, where has the once shy and timid girl we once knew went?"_

"Orochimaru I presume." Hinata says in a cold voice shocking her comrades

"Ku ku ku, astute as ever but I must ask how did you know."

Hinata once again gets in her taijutsu stance "Your pale face is a dead giveaway and…"

Kiba interrupts "you reek of snakes and blood!"

"TEAM, GET IN FORMATION!" Sasuke yells making everyone get on either side of Hinata each protecting each other

"So, the little genin want to play ninja…pathetic." Orochimaru goes through hand signs "**Summoning Jutsu, Manda!**" Smoke blankets the battlefield and it soon fades away revealing a massive purple snake the size of the Hokage Monument and quite possibly larger

"Why have you summoned me…I better have sacrifices Orochimaru, you got that!" Manda hisses out

"Ku, ku, ku, not to worry, just look below you and see the ones I gave to you." Manda looks down and seems to smile

"Tis a light snack but it will do." Manda rushes toward the teams with his snout; the teams scatter as the massive snake hits the ground making a deep crater as well as a massive gust of wind making everyone except Hinata and Orochimaru tumble on the ground

"Just you and me snake bastard…come at me!" Hinata yells rushing in attempting to land a blow on Orochimaru; he of course dodges them and a taijutsu bout ensues

**With Team Kakashi, Shino and Kiba**

"Ugh, where's Hinata?" Kiba asks as he stands up then helps his fellow comrades

"With Orochimaru." Shino replies quickly

Sasuke sighs "She is going up against one of the Sannin; I fear she will not last long against him." A crash is heard in front of them then Manda appears in all his snake glory

"There's my morsels…now stand still as I feast upon your flesh!"

Everyone gets ready to fight by pulling out kunai and getting in a stance but before they can attack a voice is heard followed by a loud explosion

"Bitches love cannons!" Seras yells and fires off a round, the report echoing in the forest

Manda turns to the new sacrifice but then gets a face full of artillery shell which explodes on contact sending blood and purple venom with bits of bone flying everywhere; the summon dispels in a puff of smoke.

"Nice to see you Seras, and where's Anko?" Sai asks

Gasping is heard behind Seras "Right here…damn you run fast." She sniffs the air "I smell Manda but where is the boss?"

Seras puts her rifle on her back and looks at her nails in a bored fashion "I blew his brains out."

Anko just stares at her then shakes her head "Alright let's see we have Kakashi's team here as well as Kiba and Shino…where is Hinata?"

Before anyone can tell her a scream is heard in the forest "HINATA!" Kiba yells making everyone rush to see what has become of the Hyuga heiress

**With Hinata moments earlier**

The taijutsu bout was fierce but Hinata actually managed to land a few blows with her style royally pissing Orochimaru off; Hinata did all this with a massive smile on her face.

"Stand still you little pest… I will get those eyes of yours!" Orochimaru attempts a haymaker but Hinata dodges it getting in the face of Orochimaru then takes her pointer and middle finger on her right hand and pokes his eyes "GUAHH! YOU BITCH!" Orochimaru stumbles backward which set up Hinata's next move

"You are in my field of divination! **Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!**" Hinata yells out attacking the chakra pathways of Orochimaru.

"Two palms"

"Four palms"

"Eight Palms"

"Sixteen Palms"

"Thirty two Palms"

"SIXTY FOUR PALMS!" Hinata launches forward hitting Orochimaru in the heart sending him flying back and into a tree

Hinata gasps for breath, the battle taking its toll; she smiles though because she completed a tough move and couldn't wait to show her father. All that happiness though vanishes as she sees Orochimaru melt into mud then hears a voice in her ear.

"You are strong for your age little girl, ku ku ku, and you made me bleed…a noble feat but alas I only need your eyes."

*SCHLICK!* The sound of metal piercing skin is heard, Hinata looks down to see Orochimaru's blade through her heart; all she can do is scream as blood pours out of her mouth. The blade recedes letting Hinata's body fall limply to the forest floor.

Orochimaru swallows his sword and pulls out a kunai ready to take his prize but then recoils back as his arm is blown off from an unknown source.

"Damn, I gotta work on my aim" Anko states making Seras sweat drop

"You just got those today…it takes upwards of 3 to five weeks to use it properly." Seras glances at the dying Hinata on the ground "_Oh no if Naruto comes to see this I can only imagine what will be unleashed."_

Anko sees the wide-eyed look that Seras has "Um, Seras why the fearful look?"

Everyone turns to her and before she can speak a massive wave of KI is felt coming their way.

"_Dear Kami, what is this presence!" _Orochimaru thinks

"We need to get out of here…NOW! Naruto is on his way and once he sees Hinata like this I can only imagine what will be released. Anko, I don't know how bad this battle will get so I want both of us to get these genin out of the area; I think they pass today." Seras orders making everyone gulp then nod

Grab onto our shoulders gakis, this might be a little weird at first." Anko says and once Team Kakashi is holding on she shushins out of the area while Seras does the same with Shino and Kiba.

The KI smashes the area Anko, Seras, and both teams were at brining Orochimaru to his knees, the shadows rise up in a tower and recede to show Naruto without his glasses making his amber eyes glow brightly in the darkness of the forest. He bends down to see his love dying before his eyes. Hinata tries to speak but coughs up blood

"_Hinata…my dear angel."_

"_Naruto-kun…I am sorry, I tried my best but it seems we can never be together and have a family like we wanted too." _Hinata voices her thoughts

"_No my angel, there is one way but I hoped to do this when we married."_

"_Do it Naruto-kun, make me yours…I…I don't want to die, I…I'm scared."_

"_Shh…I will mark you but you first must perish from this world before I do so, don't worry I will be holding your hand leading you along the way."_

Hinata smiles then shakily reaches a hand up towards Naruto's face and brushes his cheek; Naruto then holds it there looking into her dying eyes and within the next minute her breathing ceases, the arm going limp in Naruto's grasp.

Orochimaru wanted to attack Naruto but the KI he was putting out was too much, there was no way to stop what was about to come. Naruto leaned down and bit Hinata on the neck pumping his life force into her and stayed that way for a couple minutes before releasing her; Naruto wipes the blood from Hinata's lips and kisses them deeply.

"You will be reborn Hinata, a stronger person than what you were before." Naruto stands up, picks Hinata up bridal style and leans her against a tree letting her rest then turns to Orochimaru letting his KI up so that he could stand

Orochimaru pants and shakily stands "Ah, Naruto…so glad you can…" He doesn't finish as he is backhanded by Naruto making him fly through the forest hitting tree after tree; the shadows reach for Naruto as his anger grows.

"**YOU HURT THE ONE I LOVED FOR THAT YOU SHALL SUFFER ETERNAL TORMENT!" ** Naruto puts his hands in front of his face like taking a picture "**Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three...two...one, approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." **

The shadows explode around Naruto then wrap around him, in the trees Orochimaru watches in wonder. The shadows recede but still stay there like smoke wisps; Naruto has middle back length black hair, is wearing an ancient set of black leather armor but the lower half of his body is not visible as it looks like the embodiment of fire itself. The upper half of his body has one massive red eyeball where his chest would be, his skin paler than before and has a bloodlust filled grin on his face.

Orochimaru gasps in shock "W-what are you!"

"**I am your judge, jury and executioner! PREPARE YOURSELF MORTAL!" **A shadow appears in Naruto's arm which soon recedes showing Zabuza's sword in his hand and rushes forward

Orochimaru goes through hand signs "**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!**" He shoots his hands forward making a massive gust of wind which hits Naruto point blank making Orochimaru smirk but it soon vanishes as he falls to the ground screaming in agony; he looks to see that his legs are gone

"**Stop whining! All I did was cut off your stupid legs! Summon your demons, Transform yourself, pick up your sword and attack me! DO SOMETHING! The night is still young and the real fun in yet to start! Hurry, hurry, hurry, HURRY!"**

"I am immortal…I WILL NOT GO OUT LIKE THIS! **EIGHT BRANCHES TECHNIQUE!"** Orochimaru's body quivers and soon explodes to show a massive snake body larger than Manda with eight heads

"**I've always wanted a snakeskin wallet…MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE!" ** Naruto screams out rushing at the beast as it attacks with its heads; some spitting poison and some not.

* * *

**In the Forest of Death Tower**

Sarutobi is sitting at his desk when he feels two intense presences in the Forest of Death, both of which he recognize. "_So, it seems Naruto is giving Orochimaru a hard time especially if he had to use that jutsu."_ His musings are cut short as Anko and Seras bust into his office "And do tell why you barged in here without my consent?"

"Sir I advise getting everyone evacuated from that forest as this battle is far from over." Seras commands

Sarutobi waves his hands in the air "Now, now I think Naruto can control himself just fine and…" the tower shakes as the battle between gods takes place

Anko interrupts "You don't understand Hokage-sama; Hinata…Hinata was killed by Orochimaru and Naruto saw her dying body. His human side is starting to merge with his vampiric self so he is slightly unstable until the merge is complete."

Sarutobi's eyes widen in shock "Oh…this is not good at all. Naruto and Hinata is a match made in heaven and I can only think of what would be unleashed."

Seras gives perspective "You know the ROOT massacre?" Sarutob nods "Imagine that but ten times worse." The tower shakes again as Sarutobi orders his ANBU to evacuate the forest and pass the teams that are healthy enough to continue

Sarutobi gulps "So…what level has he released if I might ask?"

Inegra and Walter step out of the shadows behind the Hokage freaking him out and wondering how they do that.

"He has released level one and I cannot blame him for it as he loved that girl but I fear at the repercussion of what he might have done to save her." Integra states

"You mean…" Seras starts earning a nod from Inegra

"_Oh, Naruto I am deeply sorry…how much pain do you have to go through in life." _Sarutobi thinks lighting up his pipe and taking a drag.

* * *

**With Naruto and Orochimaru**

Naruto continues to dodge the snake heads and all the while laughing maniacally like the crazed son of a bitch he is. "**Is this the best you got…here let me show you something from my dear friend Kyuubi!"** The shadows turn a blackish-red as Naruto transforms into the nine-tail fox then roars for all too here freaking out all of Konoha who remember the Kyuubi attack. Naruto lifts his head shaking his body letting chakra fly out of it; he condenses it into a ball then consumes it.

At this time, the eight-headed Orochimaru is doing the same thing and within the span of a couple minutes both release their **Tailed Beast Ball. **The attacks collide with each other and create a bright white light, the sounds of the forest cease and soon the attack explodes with a massive force which is at first silent then a massive roar is heard. The blast was so powerful it flattened over an acre of the forest reducing the trees to toothpicks and sawdust instantly while sending a mushroom cloud high into the air.

The dust soon settles to show Naruto back in his normal form hunched over Hinata protecting her from the blast and Orochimaru…well he is a different story. Naruto stands up and walks over to his corpse whom is missing both arms, a leg, and other various injuries. "Eternity is wasted upon the likes of you. Try as you might, immortality slips away and you remain with only your shame." Naruto turns back around and picks up Hinata bridal style and heads to the tower.

Soon after they leave a man enters the scene "You vill not end this vay, yah, you vill serve me even in death." The Major puts the chip into Orochimaru turning him into the thing that he helped create; in the tree line at the edge of the newest clearing in the forest a lone figure watches and wonders what his next step would be. He jumps away reciting the Lord's Prayer.


End file.
